Ein Hauch von Mozart
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Snapes neue Nachbarin nervt. Sie nervt sogar außerordentlich. Dabei hätten es durchaus schöne Tage in Spinners End werden können, doch wie soll man seine Tage in gepflegter Düsternis verbringen, wenn die Dame von nebenan lautstark Opernmusik hört?
1. Die Zauberflöte

_Disclaimer: Alle HP Chars gehören immer noch der Frau Rowling und mir gehört allein die Idee. Die Geschichte spielt ein Jahr, bevor Harry in die Schule kommt und größtenteils in Spinners End. Dies wird eher wieder eine etwas zuckerige Fanfic und betrifft dieses Mal wieder Severus/OC. Ich mag die Damen der Harry Potter Welt alle nicht und der Potionmaster ist mir zu schade dafür. Der Name der Fanfic? Nun, den Namen trägt eben mein Pferd. Aber ich glaube das wird im Laufe der Geschichte mehr als deutlich. Mein hübscher Einstimmer gehört heute mal wieder VNV Nation und stammt aus dem Lied: Perpetual._

..::~::..

Music by Mozart

_Find it in you, raise your eyes  
Look beyond the place you stand  
Towards the furthest reaches  
And to the smallest of things  
The sound you are hearing  
Is the symphony of what we are  
Revelation will not come  
With heart and mind closed and divided_

..::~::..

Der Umzugswagen kam früh. Das Haus nebenan hatte, so lange er denken konnte, leer gestanden und jetzt trieben sich dort drüben lärmende Gestalten herum. Missmutig zog Severus Severus die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer zu, nachdem mehrere Leute über den Rasen des Nachbargrundstücks gelaufen waren. Sie machten Krach, sie machten Unordnung und vor allem brachten sie eine Nuance in sein langweiliges Leben, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Er mochte seine Langeweile. Und er mochte die Eintönigkeit von Spinners End. Welches Recht nahmen sich die Muggel (er war sich sicher, dass es Muggel waren, er hatte niemanden zaubern sehen) heraus, am Morgen so viel Krach zu machen?

Als die lärmenden Freunde des vermutlichen Hausbesitzers endlich fort waren, wagte Severus einen erneuten Blick. Jemand hatte kitschige Stühle auf dem grünen Rasen aufgebaut und ein alberner, gelber Sonnenschirm prangte auf der Terrasse. Hässlich, lautete sein Urteil darüber.

Es klingelte an der Türe. Wenn das jetzt die neuen Nachbarn waren, die kamen, um sich vorzustellen, dann würde er ihnen einfach die Türe vor der Nase zuknallen. Wieso erdreisteten sich diese Leute überhaupt, an seiner Türe zu klingeln? Nicht einmal der Briefträger traute sich das.

„Halloho!", rief eine fröhliche Frauenstimme von draußen. „Ich weiß, dass sie da sind."

Das wusste er auch selber. Es klingelte erneut und seufzend schlurfte er zur Türe. Konnte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Nun ja, wenn er sich jetzt anhörte, was sie zu sagen hatte, dann würde sie nicht noch einmal die Notwendigkeit empfinden, ihn zu besuchen.

„Halloho!", hörte er es wieder von draußen. Ob ihr schon einmal jemand gesagt hatte, dass ihre Stimme ätzend war? Sie tat in seinen Ohren weh.

Verärgert riss er die Haustüre auf und blickte in das erschrockene Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die tatsächlich irgendetwas Undefinierbares als Präsent in der Hand hielt. Es sah aus wie Marmelade. Angesichts ihrer Erscheinung überdachte er diese Beobachtung noch einmal. Wenigstens war sie allein und brachte nicht noch eine Horde Muggelkinder mit.

Ihr Mantel war in knalligstem grün gehalten und ihre Hose war dreckig und schwarz. Erst dann sah Severus ihr ins Gesicht. Ein wenig freundlich, mit tausenden von Sommersprossen und schließlich einem schmalen Mund und trügerischen, beinahe schwarzen Augen, wie seine Eigenen.

„Guten Tag", sagte sie eine Spur zu laut.

Severus antwortete nicht. Er starrte immer noch fassungslos auf das Weibsstück, das sich erdreistet hatte, an seiner Türe zu klingeln. Hatte sie die Schilder am Zaun nicht gelesen?

Sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören, denn sie plapperte munter weiter: „Mein Name ist Lyssa, ich wohne nebenan. Ich wollte mich nur vorstellen, Sie wissen schon..." sie wedelte unbestimmt mit der freien Hand.

„Aha", machte Severus.

„Ich habe Ihnen ein Geschenk mitgebracht." rief sie hastig und drückte ihm das Marmeladenglas in die Hand. „Selbstgemacht", fügte sie hinzu.

„Aha", entgegnete Severus erneut.

„Wohnen Sie schon lange hier?" hakte sie nach.

Merkte sie nicht, dass sie absolut unerwünscht war? Es wurde definitiv Zeit, dass er ihr das klarmachte. Trotzdem beantwortete er ihre Frage: „Ja."

„Dann freue ich mich auf eine gute Nachbarschaft", sagte sie augenzwinkernd.

Darauf konnte sie definitiv lange warten. Ein Glück, dass er sowieso nie lange hier war. Die Sommerferien neigten sich schließlich auch langsam gen Ende.

Sie streckte sich ein wenig und sah an ihm vorbei, die Neugierde schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein.

„Möchten Sie mich nicht hinein bitten?", fragte sie.

„Nein."

Der Ausdruck, der auf ihrem Gesicht lag, war Gold wert. „Nein? Aber..."

„Hören Sie, Miss... Ich ziehe es vor, keinen Besuch zu bekommen. Sie haben sicherlich die Schilder vorne an der Türe gesehen?"

„Nein...", murmelte sie, aber sie log, da war Severus sich sicher.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie noch einmal zurück zur Gartentüre gehen und sie lesen." meinte er ruhig.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung." nuschelte sie mit einem Anflug von Rot auf den Wangen. Offenbar war ihr die Situation unangenehm. Gut so, dann würde sich dieser Besuch nicht mehr wiederholen.

„Auf Wiedersehen... Mr. ..." Offenbar kramte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis, nach seinem Namen. Der stand immerhin nur in ziemlich großen Lettern auf dem Schild am Tor.

„Snape", erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Oh... ja. Mr. Snape."

Sie schien sich nun sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und Severus genoss den Moment. Erfolgreich vergrault, dachte er bei sich.

..::~::..

Der Garten seines Hauses führte bis hinunter zu einem Bach. Von seiner Terrasse aus, wirkte sein Garten riesig, auch wenn er das nicht war. Das Haus, das auf dem Grundstück stand, war klein. Es reichte ihm jedoch vollkommen. Mittlerweile hatte der Garten freilich mehr mit einem verschwunschenem Schloss zu tun, statt mit einem Garten, denn Severus Gartenpflege beschränkte sich auf ein paar Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und er mochte es so, wie es war.

Normalerweise war es still hier. Seitdem die junge Frau nebenan eingezogen war, beäugte Severus das Geschehen misstrauisch. Heute jedoch war es absolut unerträglich. Musik. Lautstark. Doch sträubte sich jede Faser seines Körpers, hinüber zu gehen, und die suspekte Dame zu bitten, ihre Musik leiser zu drehen. Was hörte sie da überhaupt? Klassische Musik? In ihrem Alter? Severus kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob die Gute vielleicht gewaltig einen an der Waffel hatte, das hatte er schon bei ihrem Anblick vermutet. Sie kleidete sich, wie eine Hexe, die sich nach Muggelart kleiden hatte wollen, aber noch nie einen Muggel gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur bekloppt, wer wusste das schon? Und Severus hatte nicht vor, es herauszufinden.

Doch wegen ihr war ihr der Garten nun verhasst, denn er hatte keine Lust, wirren Musikfetzen zu lauschen, oder zu etwaigen Gartenpartys eingeladen zu werden. Wie hatte sich sein wunderbares Heim nur so verändern können, durch eine simple Nachbarin?

Schließlich stand er im Garten, schaute hinüber zum Haus und überlegte, wie viel Tage er wohl noch in Spinners End hatte, bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape!"

Die nervige Stimme von nebenan verfolgte ihn mittlerweile in seinen Alpträumen. Merkte sie nicht, wie grausam sie seine Ohren quälte?

„Professor", korrigierte er sie mechanisch, sah jedoch nicht zu ihr hinüber.

„Oh", machte sie. „Gut, dann guten Tag, Professor Snape. Besser?"

„Ja", knurrte er.

„Einen schönen Garten haben Sie."

Als er aufsah, merkte er, dass sie durch eine kleine Lücke im Zaun sprach. Sie selber konnte kaum über den Zaun sehen. Er würde das Loch noch heute Nacht stopfen.

„Danke." Warum ermutigte er sie nur, weiterzusprechen. Da musste etwas Abschreckendes hinterher. „Lauern Sie mir jetzt schon auf, Miss..." er überlegte. Ihren Nachnamen kannte er nicht.

„Montjeu", assistierte sie mit schräg gehaltenem Kopf. Mehr konnte er nicht von ihr sehen.

„Haben Sie sich den Namen ausgedacht?" zischte er. Das klang nach schlechter Schauspielerin. Oder nach einer Schauspielerin, die ihre Kleider nicht anbehielt.

„Nein", antwortete sie sichtlich gekränkt.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, den Krach leiser zu drehen?"

Jetzt hatte er doch gefragt, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese Wasserfolter keine Sekunde länger ertragen könnte.

„Das ist kein Krach." entrüstete sie sich. „Das ist Mozart."

„Mir ist egal wie der Krach heißt. Ich habe zu arbeiten und es stört mich." Eine gute Ausrede.

Sie seufzte. Vielleicht ging er ihr auf die Nerven, überlegte Severus einen Moment hoffnungsvoll, doch dann ignorierte sie seine Bitte erneut vollkommen. „Für was sind Sie Professor? Mathematik?"

„Nein... Hören Sie, Miss Montjeu, die Musik..."

Doch sie plapperte schon wieder drauf los. „Ich könnte wetten, dass Sie Mathe unterrichten. Dann vielleicht Physik? Etwas Naturwissenschaftliches bestimmt."

Das Gejaule, das von ihrer Terrasse kam wurde lauter. Eine Oper.

„Finden Sie das gut?", hakte er nach.

„Sonst würde ich es nicht hören, oder?", entgegnete sie leichthin.

Stimmt. Eins zu null für sie.

„Ich denke es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn ich Sie bitte, es leiser zu stellen. Ich muss arbeiten."

„In den Ferien?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

Ob sie sich jemals über andere Dinge als sich selber Gedanken machte? Sie war geradezu lächerlich naiv. Nun, zumindest war das ein bisschen amüsant. Trotzdem nervte ihn die Musik. Das klang, als wenn sich verwundete Schweine anschrien.

„Die Zauberflöte." sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

Hatte er so ausgesehen, als ob ihn das interessieren würde? Er musste an seinem Gesichtsausdruck arbeiten.

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie..."

„Ich möchte nicht, vielen Dank."

„Sie wissen ja gar nicht, was ich Ihnen anbieten wollte", rief sie empört.

Sie musste wirklich blind und taub sein, wenn sie nicht bemerkte, wie wenig es ihn kümmerte, was sie ihm anbot oder sprach.

„Miss Montjeu. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber mich interessiert Ihr Angebot einfach nicht."

Zumindest vorerst nicht unhöflich, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Schließlich musste er im schlimmsten Fall eine ganze Weile neben ihr wohnen. Da war es unklug sie jetzt und hier zu verhexen.

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einer schmalen Linie. Sie schien zumindest endlich verstanden zu haben.

„Ach so", schnappte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, _Professor _Snape. Ich werde Sie dann natürlich nicht mehr belästigen. Guten Tag."

Volltreffer. Endlich Ruhe. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln stolzierte Severus schließlich ins Haus zurück.


	2. Requiem

Hatte sich Severus noch einen Tag zuvor für den Sieger dieses geheimen Duells gehalten, so war er nun definitiv der Verlierer, denn Lyssa dachte weder daran, ihre Musik künftig leiser zu stellen, nein die Musik wurde noch viel lauter, das reichte alles noch nicht, sie fing schließlich auch noch an, zu den unsinnigsten Zeiten den Rasen zu mähen, die Hecke zu schneiden und zu allem Überfluss kläffte an diesem Abend auch noch ein Hund wie verrückt.

Severus hatte sich eigentlich nur mit einem Weinglas auf seine Terrasse gesetzt hatte ein Buch mit hinaus gebracht. Nach etwa zehn Minuten warf er das Buch über die Hecke, in der Hoffnung, Lyssa oder ihre Musikanlage zu treffen. Irgendetwas schepperte. Vielleicht hatte er etwas Wichtiges getroffen, dachte er einen Moment hoffnungsvoll.

Da aber kurz darauf die nervige Stimme zu ihm hinüber plärrte, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es sich bei dem, was zu Bruch gegangen war, nicht um etwas Essentielles handelte.

Lyssas verärgertes Gesicht tauchte über dem Zaun auf. Offenbar hatte sie sich einen Hocker geholt, denn vorher hatte sie nicht über den Zaun sehen können. „Professor Snape. Ist das ihr Buch?"

Er sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihr hinüber.

Mit steinerner Miene erklärte er: „Ich weiß nicht. Was steht denn drauf?"

„Anwendung von Fingerhut in der Alchemie um 1850. Klingt Langweilig, also scheint es Ihnen zu gehören."

Auf Severus Stirn pochte eine Ader. Sie hatte Mut, das musste er ihr lassen.

„Das muss mir wohl aus der Hand gerutscht sein", erwiderte er.

„Sie haben meinen Teetisch umgeworfen."

„Das werden Sie mir sicherlich verziehen, nicht wahr, Miss Montjeu? Es war ja keine Absicht."

Murrend reichte sie das Buch hinüber und Severus nahm es entgegen.

„Miss Montjeu, würde es Ihnen wohl etwas ausmachen, die Totenmesse, der Sie da gerade lauschen, ein wenig leiser zu drehen? Ich sagte Ihnen schon gestern, dass ich Ruhe für meine Arbeit benötigen."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es eine Totenmesse ist?" fragte sie interessiert.

Den unangenehmen Teil des Satzes ignorierte sie vollkommen.

„Ich erkenne ein Requiem, wenn ich eines höre. Und ich muss Ihres seit heute Mittag mithören."

Auch hier blendete sie seinen Vorwurf vollkommen aus.

„Sie haben es erkannt? Ich bin beeindruckt, es gibt nicht viele, die dieses Requiem erkennen. Wussten Sie, dass es gar nicht vollständig von Mozart ist, sondern einer seiner schlechtesten Schüler es zu Ende stellen musste, weil es am Ende seine eigene Totenmesse wurde? Als er das Lacrimosa schrieb, da..."

„Miss Montjeu, ihr Wissen in Ehren, aber warum muss ich es mit anhören?"

Sie schien nachzudenken.

„Ist es tatsächlich so laut?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja."

„Sagen Sie das doch gleich, dann hätte ich es schon längst leiser gemacht."

Die Versuchung das Buch erneut zu werfen war groß, doch zähneknirschend beherrschte Severus sich. Lyssa sprang von ihrem Hocker herunter und verschwand im Garten, er hörte ihre Schritte. Und tatsächlich, nach dem nächsten „Sanctus Dominus", das der Chor schmetterte, wurde die Musik leiser und verschwand schließlich vollkommen.

Dann erschien Lyssas gerötetes Gesicht wieder am Zaun.

„Jetzt besser?"

„Viel besser." knurrte er.

Wenn sie jetzt noch endlich den Mund halten würde.

Den Gefallen tat sie ihm leider nicht.

„Warten Sie doch." rief sie laut, obwohl es auch genügt hätte, wenn sie diese Worte gesprochen hätte. Er war nicht taub.

„Miss Montjeu, was haben Sie an den Worten: Ich muss arbeiten, nicht verstanden?"

„Oh", machte sie verlegen. „Wissen Sie, ich kenne hier niemanden und ich war nur verwundert, wie jemand, der einen so logischen Eindruck wie sie, macht, sich mit Musik auskennt. Da war ich wohl ein wenig neugierig."

„Korrekt. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen."

Was für ein unlogisches unzusammenhängendes Zeug sie da wieder faselte…

Er wollte gerade seine Terrassentüre schließen, als er vom Zaun ein lautes Krachen hörte. Betont langsam wandte er sich um.

Wenn sie jetzt versucht hatte, über den Zaun zu klettern, würde er sie eigenhändig verfluchen, Zaubereigesetz hin oder her. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen sah er sie nicht mehr. Dafür hörte er sie leider umso mehr.

„Oh Gott", jammerte sie lautstark. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Fuß gebrochen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Hätte es nicht das Genick sein können? Oder irgendetwas, was sie mundtot machte?

„Helfen Sie mir", kreischte sie aus dem Gebüsch.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er pflichtschuldig.

„Nein. Mein Stuhl ist zusammen gekracht und ich glaube, ich habe mir meinen Fuß gebrochen."

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?"

„Hätten Sie nun wohl endlich die Güte mir zu helfen? Das tut wirklich verdammt weh." fluchte sie.

Entnervt stapfte Severus hinüber zum Flussufer, von wo aus er das Grundstück nebenan betreten konnte. Es konnte gar nicht so schlimm sein, wenn sie noch so herum schreien konnte. Und vor allem, wie sollte er ihr helfen? Seine Nachbarin war ganz offensichtlich ein Muggel und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Muggel solche Dinge lösten. Das letzte Mal, dass er einen Muggelarzt gesehen hatte, war verdammt lange her.

„Hier drüben", jammerte Lyssa von weiter hinten.

„Sie sind nicht zu überhören", knurrte er und beugte sich zu der jungen Frau hinunter. „Zeigen Sie Mal."

Sie streckte ihr rechtes Bein ein wenig. Tatsächlich stand der Fuß in einem merkwürdigen Winkel nach links und er sah, dass sie sich ziemlich beherrschen musste, um nicht sofort los zu schreien. Ihr weiß gepunktetes Sommerkleid hatte einige Grasflecken abbekommen und in ihrem sonst glattem, braunen Haar, hingen ein paar Äste von der Hecke. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen tat sie ihm sogar leid. Aber nur ein bisschen.

„Ich werde Ihnen hoch helfen."

Er griff unter ihren Arm. Wie ein Vogel, dachte er. Unendlich leicht, mehr wie eine Puppe, als wie ein Mensch.

Sie stieß ein paar üble Flüche aus, doch mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es schließlich auf den Gartenstuhl. Hoffentlich würde sie ihm nun eröffnen, dass sie alleine zurechtkam.

„Können Sie das richten?", fragte sie jedoch zu seiner Verwunderung.

„Wie meinen Sie?"

„Sie sind doch ganz offensichtlich ein Zauberer. Mein Onkel Abary konnte problemlos Brüche heilen."

Severus musste sie wohl ziemlich bescheuert angestarrt haben, denn in ihrem dreckigen Gesicht konnte er so etwas wie ein schiefes Lächeln erkennen.

„Ich habe doch hoffentlich recht und mich gerade nicht vollkommen lächerlich gemacht."

„Miss Montjeu, Sie mögen mit Ihrer Vermutung recht haben", brummte er, „doch den Bruch sollte sich wohl ein Heiler ansehen. Sofern es denn einer ist."

„Bitte, versuchen Sie es doch. Ich möchte nicht ins Krankenhaus."

In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Der erste Schock schien überwunden zu sein, doch für Severus war das der Alptraum schlechthin: er hasste weinende Frauen. Er mochte diesen Blick unter Tränen nicht. Das erinnerte ihn an Dinge, die lange vorbei waren. Gerade im Moment hätte er beinahe alles getan, damit sie nur aufhörte.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte schließlich einige Worte. Ihre Haut wurde an einigen Stellen rot, dann leicht gelblich und dann verschwand die Farbe.

„Wahnsinn." flüsterte Lyssa ehrfurchtsvoll. „Im Moment fühle ich nur ein leichtes Pochen. Vielen Dank, Professor."

Severus ignorierte ihren Dank. Was wäre ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben als ihr zu helfen? Die Wahl hatte er zumindest nicht gehabt. Außerdem konnte sie nichts dafür, dass sie ihn so nervte. Obwohl...

„Sagen Sie mir eins, Miss Montjeu. Woher wussten Sie, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?"

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich erkenne Zauberer, wenn ich welche sehe. Oh, nein, ich bin keine Hexe." fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie seinen prüfenden Blick bemerkte. Dann senkte sie die Stimme zu einem flüstern. „Ich bin eine Squib."

Darauf wusste Severus nichts zu antworten.

Es gab eine Menge eigenartige Geschichten über Squibs und selbst er, der ein Mann der Wissenschaft war, konnte die Vorurteile, die er hatte, nicht von der Hand weisen.

„Nun seien Sie nicht so schockiert. Tun Sie so, als sei ich ein Muggel. Ich tue das auch."

Sie schien sich selber zuzunicken. Dann hatte sie es mit einem Mal plötzlich eilig.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, so viel Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch genommen zu haben."

Lyssa stand auf, geriet jedoch ins Taumeln und musste sich am Tisch festhalten.

„Hoppla...", murmelte sie. „Scheint noch nicht ganz straßentauglich zu sein."

Sie humpelte hinüber zu ihrer Terrassentüre.

„Danke nochmal."

Damit ließ sie ihn verwirrt im Garten zurück und schlug die Türe zu. Großartig. Seine neue Nachbarin war nicht nur eine ausgemachte Nervensäge, nein sie war auch noch eine Squib. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Grundstück.


	3. Krönungsmesse

Severus genoss die Stille, die tags darauf in Spinners End Einzug hielt. Himmlisch geradezu. Offenbar hatte Lyssa daraus gelernt. Oder sie war tot umgefallen. Eigentlich auch egal, Hauptsache sie war endlich leise. Über drei Tage hörte er nichts von ihr. Er blieb auf seiner Terrasse sitzen, las ein Buch, trank Wein und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Doch am dritten Tag plagte ihn tatsächlich das schlechte Gewissen. Eine lästige Institution, dieses Gewissen, es meldete sich nur dann, wenn man es wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Das war noch eine recht neue Situation für ihn. Sein Gewissen zehrte zwar unaufhörlich an ihm, aber dass es sich nun auch noch in andere Richtungen ausdehnte war wirklich anstrengend.

Als Nachbar war es wohl vermutlich seine Pflicht, einmal bei ihr vorbei zu schauen, denn sie hatte ja mehr als überdeutlich gesagt, dass sie Niemanden hier kannte. Aber warum sollte das sein neuer Job sein? In wenigen Tagen war er sowieso auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts und dann musste sich die Squib von nebenan einen neuen Babysitter suchen.

Doch schließlich erwischte er sich dabei, wie er eines Abends in ihren Garten hinüber spähte. Es brannte kein Licht im Haus und auch sonst deutete nichts daraufhin, dass sie zu Hause war. Vielleicht war sie bei dem von ihr erwähnten Onkel? Oder doch noch ins St. Mungos gefahren? Wer wusste schon, was in ihrem verdrehten Hirn vorging.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Severus blieb einfach auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und sah hinunter auf den Bach.

Ein wenig erleichtert registrierte er, dass drüben eine Türe ins Schloss fiel.

Dann hörte er ihre nervige Stimme, die einen Fluch ausstieß, der besser zu einem Bauarbeiter, als zu einer jungen Frau passte. Kurz darauf das Getrappel von Schritten und ein merkwürdiges Klonk. Dann läutete es an seiner Tür.

Wenn sie jetzt ernsthaft an seiner Türe klingelte, dann würde er sie erwürgen. Missmutig schlurfte er hinein. Es klingelte erneut. Als ob sie zu überhören war. Hatte er eben noch über sein schlechtes Gewissen nachgedacht? Das hatte sie erfolgreich vergrault. Warum öffnete er ihr nur jedes Mal die Tür?

„Professor?" rief sie von draußen.

Himmel, er hatte sie doch gehört. Sie war NIE zu überhören.

Verärgert öffnete Severus die Tür, doch der Anblick der sich ihm bot, rief schon wieder das schlechte Gewissen auf den Plan. Da stand sie nun also und trug schon wieder diesen hässlichen, giftgrünen Mantel. Doch um ihr Bein schlängelte sich eine metallene Schiene und sie stützte sich auf eine Krücke. Offenbar war sein Heilzauber auch schon einmal besser gewesen. Oder aber der Bruch weitaus komplizierter. Warum ging dieses unselbstständige Kind eigentlich nicht zu einem Muggelarzt?

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", murmelte sie. „Meine Haustüre ist zugefallen und mein Schlüssel..."

Er seufzte: „Miss Montjeu, was werden Sie nur tun, wenn ich ab Dienstag nicht mehr zu Hause bin?"

„Oh?", machte sie erstaunt, „fahren Sie in Urlaub?"

Severus beließ es dabei, er hatte keine Lust es gerade zu rücken und schon wieder in ein neues Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Das schlechte Gewissen reichte vollkommen und das würde er ihr gegenüber nicht zeigen.

„Ich mache Ihnen die Türe auf unter der Bedingung, dass Sie sich danach ein wenig erwachsener aufführen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Vergessen Sie es. Zeigen Sie mir die Türe."

Tatsächlich schien er sie damit abgewürgt zu haben, denn sie humpelte voran, hinüber zu ihrem Vorgarten und führte ihn durch eine kleine Hecke bis hin zu ihrer Haustüre.

„Die hier." sagte sie, ohne den Blick von ihren Füßen abzuwenden.

Offenbar schämte sie sich für ihr Verhalten. Gut. Vielleicht war es ihr eine Lehre. Obwohl man bei Menschen wie Lyssa da nie sicher sein konnte.

Ein Blick zur Straße hin, dann wieder zur Tür.

Dann wisperte er: „Alohomora."

Und die Türe schwang, wie von Geisterhand auf.

„Jetzt muss ich mich schon wieder bei Ihnen bedanken", sagte sie, sichtlich beschämt.

„In der Tat, ja."

Sollte sie ruhig für sein schlechtes Gewissen büßen. Immerhin war sie ja auch die Schuldige.

Aus dem Haus drang leise Musik. Was war es diesmal? Ach, war das überhaupt wichtig? Er machte eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sie haben gar nicht nach meinem Fuß gefragt."

„Sollte ich? Sie erzählen doch auch sonst alles ungefragt."

Darauf schien sie keine Antwort mehr zu wissen und so humpelte sie nur wortlos an ihm vorbei und legte die Krücke drinnen ab.

„Nein." entgegnete sie schließlich und machte tatsächlich keine Anstalten mehr, ungefragt drauf los zu plappern.

..::~::..

Severus' Koffer war bereits gepackt und ein letzter Gang durch das Haus stand an. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schloss er die Fenster im oberen Stockwerk und machte einen letzten Gang auf die Terrasse. Von Lyssas Haus drang einmal mehr die Musik zu ihm hinüber. Ruhig Blut, nur nicht aufregen. Bis Weihnachten durfte sie die kleine Nachtmusik rauf und runter hören, vielleicht würden auch die Nachbarn von gegenüber ihr das austreiben.

Die Lichter im Haus gingen an. Nur schnell rein. Scheinbar hatte sie bemerkt, dass er draußen war, denn er hörte ihren Schritt auf den Fliesen. Sie zog immer noch das Bein nach. Warum ging sie denn nicht einmal zu einem richtigen Heiler? Oder wenigstens zu einem Muggelarzt? Obwohl, irgendwer musste ihr natürlich die Schiene gebastelt haben.

„Professor Snape?", klang ihre Stimme zu ihm hinüber.

Die Türe schien offen zu stehen, denn der Chor plärrte zu ihm hinüber, lautstark, unerbittlich, unerträglich.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen, Sie brauchen sich gar nicht davonschleichen", sagte sie streng.

Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie schaute wieder durch das Loch im Zaun. Scheinbar traute sie sich nicht mehr, hochzuklettern.

„Fahren Sie heute Abend?"

„Ja."

_Dona eis requiem sempiternam, _sang der Chor von drinnen.

„Schade."

Er sah in ihr schräges Gesicht.

„Warum?"

„Weil Sie der Einzige sind, der mit mir spricht."

„Denken Sie einmal darüber nach, warum das so ist."

Ihr Lächeln schwand nicht, aber es wurde eine Spur trauriger.

„Ich weiß, warum das so ist. Darüber brauchen wir heute Abend gar nicht zu sprechen."

„Und warum stellen Sie dann die Frage?"

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi. _Der Chor wurde lauter.

Lyssa wiegte sich im schweren Takt des Liedes. Dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?"

„Nein", entgegnete er kühl.

„Dann haben Sie wohl wirklich keinen Sinn für Musik", murmelte sie. „Ich finde es atemberaubend."

„Habe ich irgendwann einmal den Eindruck auf Sie gemacht, dass ich Musik mag?"

„Nein", gab sie zu.

„Sehen Sie, damit hat sich die Frage wohl erledigt."

Sie nickte bloß, doch die Musik wurde unbarmherzig lauter. Severus musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie sie das machte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen reichte sie ihm durch den Zaun eine kleine Fernbedienung. Severus kannte so etwas, sein Vater hatte eine gehabt, als er sich einen Fernseher angeschafft hatte, vor dem er den Abend meistens trinkend verbracht hatte.

Severus nahm die Fernbedienung und kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, das Ding einfach ins Wasser zu schmeißen. „Was soll ich nun damit?", fragte er verärgert.

„Ich dachte Sie möchten es sich ansehen. Mein Onkel war verrückt, nach solchem Muggelkram."

„Nun, ich bin es nicht", entgegnete er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Dann tut es mir Leid, Sie so eingeschätzt zu haben."

Warum wurde er nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie gerade im Moment alles Mögliche sagen würde, nur damit er nicht fortging? Sie musste tatsächlich sehr einsam sein, wenn sie seine Gesellschaft suchte. Nun, er war auch einsam, mit dem Unterschied, dass er es so wollte. Sie hatte ihre Einsamkeit offenbar nicht selbst gewählt. Und dann war wieder das verdammte, schlechte Gewissen zurück, obwohl er gar nicht schuld an ihrer Situation war.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Fuß?", fragte er leise.

Lyssa starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Wird schon", erklärte sie, „das braucht immer ein bisschen bei mir, bis das heilt. Ich war ja nur beim Muggelarzt."

„Und warum waren Sie nicht im St. Mungos?", fragte er ein wenig erstaunt.

„Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, als Squib den Eingang zum St. Mungos zu benutzen?"

Nein, natürlich hatte er das nicht. Falls sie es vergessen hatte, er war ein Zauberer.

„Nein."

„Für Sie mag es selbstverständlich sein, doch man benötigt dazu einen Zauberstab. Und ich habe keinen."

Darauf fiel ihm nichts mehr ein und er sah ausweichend auf seine Taschenuhr. In einer viertel Stunde musste er los. Er verfluchte sich für die dumme Frage. Er sollte wohl irgendetwas Tröstendes oder vielleicht Entschuldigendes sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich nur.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Montjeu."

„Wann kommen Sie wieder?", fragte sie. Das schien sie ehrlich zu interessieren, denn ihr Lächeln war jetzt freundlich.

„Über Weihnachten."

„Oh... dann auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."


	4. Stille

Irgendwann, Ende November, saß Severus im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts und trank seinen schwarzen Tee. Er hatte eine üble Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter sich und einem der untalentierten Schüler war es gelungen, seinem Tischnachbarn einen sensationellen Buckel wachsen zu lassen, wusste Merlin selbst, wie er das bewerkstelligt hatte. Kinder waren einfach grausam. Nicht einer seiner Schüler schien auch nur ein wenig Talent für die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu besitzen. Wenn er sich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte, war das vollkommen anders gewesen. Da hatten mehrere Schüler um die Spitze konkurriert. In diesem Fall hatte sogar er gewonnen, er war der ungekrönte König seiner Zaubertrankklasse gewesen und darauf war er stolz.

Scheinbar waren diese missratenen Gören es nicht und wollten es auch gar nicht sein. In der Kindererziehung heutzutage lag wohl einiges im Argen. Dann und wann fragte er sich allerdings auch, ob es nicht an ihm lag, dass ihm beinahe jeder dermaßen auf die Nerven ging, dass er nur schwerlich an sich halten konnte, wenn jemand auch nur den Mund auftat. Nun ja, manche Dinge blieben besser unergründet.

Seine Kollegen waren bereits vollauf damit beschäftigt, ihre Weihnachtsferien zu planen. Severus beteiligte sich an dem Gespräch wie üblich nicht. Es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig, ob Minerva Mc Gonagall Skiurlaub machte, oder aber ob Professor Flitwick auf dem Weihnachtsball des Zaubereiministeriums eingeladen war. Hatten ihn solche Dinge schon immer so wenig interessiert? Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern, dass es jemals anders gewesen war.

Wie sein Weihnachten aussehen würde, wusste er: Er würde, wie jedes Jahr in Spinners End sitzen und darauf warten, dass der ganze Festtagsspuk vorbei ging. Die Haustüre würde er fest verschließen und sich keinmal in den Garten verirren, denn dort lauerte die abgedrehte Squibnachbarin sicherlich mit ihren Weihnachtsgrüßen, Wünschen und Küsschen.

„Severus, könntest du mir bitte den Zucker reichen?"

„Mh?"

Minerva sah ihn ein wenig seltsam an. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Nein." entgegnete er trocken. Sie redete auch sonst stundenlang, ohne dass er ihr zuhörte, das war nichts Neues. Und sie selbst wusste es auch allzu genau.

Mit einem Schnipps seines Zauberstabs schwebte die Zuckerdose hinüber zu seiner Kollegin, die sie aus der Luft griff.

„Du hättest sie mir auch einfach reichen können." knurrte sie und gab den Zucker in ihre Tasse.

Severus Lippen wurden schmal. Er würde nicht darauf antworten. Diese Diskussion über einfache Handgriffe und Magie wurde regelmäßig im Lehrerzimmer geführt und das eigentlich, seitdem Dumbledore einen Squib als Hausmeister eingestellt hatte. Da der Squib aber sowieso nie das Lehrerzimmer betrat, sah Severus gar nicht ein, warum er seine Zauberei seinlassen sollte.

Dennoch kam natürlich immer wieder die Diskussion auf, dass Muggel sich ihren Zucker schließlich auch ohne Magie holen konnten und dass Zauberer, obgleich ihrer Überlegenheit, mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen sollten und solche Dinge auf herkömmlichem Wege erledigen sollten. Eine lästige Diskussion.

Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, waren Minerva und Rolanda auch schon nach fünf Minuten einen Streit um den Zucker vom Zaun gebrochen hatten. Wenn er es richtig bedachte, befand er sich nicht in einer Schule, sondern vielmehr in einem Irrenhaus. Er brauchte dringend Urlaub.

..::~::..

Severus hatte dieses Mal auf den Kamin verzichtet, sondern war, ganz nach Muggelart, von einem Taxi heim gebracht worden. Warum er das tat, wusste er selber nicht recht, doch er war recht dankbar, einmal dem staubigen Kamin entgangen zu sein. Die Fahrt vom Bahnhof bis nach Spinners End war vor allen Dingen leise. Der Schnee dämpfte die Geräusche und unablässig fielen neue Flocken zu Boden, die die Welt in eine weiße Decke einhüllten.

Sein Haus lag immer noch genauso da, wie er es verlassen hatte. Einige Häuser waren weihnachtlich geschmückt, einige waren so dunkel, wie sein eigenes. Lyssa hatte einige geschmacklose Rentiere aus Plastik aufgestellt, die in schrillen Farben blinkten.

Nachdem er den Taxifahrer bezahlt hatte, hievte er seinen Koffer die Stufen hinauf und schloss seine Haustüre auf. Er atmete tief durch. Zu Hause. Endlich. Das Gefühl war angenehm und wohltuend, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht weil seine letzten Monate mehr als anstrengend gewesen waren.

Offenbar hatte Lyssa ihren gesamten Garten weihnachtlich geschmückt, denn ein heller Schein erfüllte nun seinen Teil des Gartens, der vom Nachbargrundstück in warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Er ließ seinen Koffer stehen und entgegen seiner gesammelten Vorsätze ging er hinaus. Sein Atem hinterließ weiße Wölkchen.

Von drüben leuchteten bunte Lichter zu ihm herab. Das ganze Dach war mit einer Lichterkette umzogen worden und ein unsagbar hässliches „Merry Christmas" leuchtete zu ihm hinüber. Zu allem Überfluss wechselte es auch noch seine Farbe, von rot zu grün. Das passte zu ihr, wie die Faust aufs Auge.

„Hallo Professor." rief die nervige Stimme von drüben.

Er hätte sich einfach umdrehen sollen und gehen können, aber er war in einer so merkwürdigen Stimmung, dass er schließlich stehen blieb und sich nach Lyssa umsah.

„Ich hatte Sie gar nicht so früh zurück erwartet." Stille. Dann sah er ihr Gesicht am Ende des Zauns. „Hier drüben." rief sie fröhlich."

„Sind Sie eigentlich immer zu Hause?"

„Meistens." antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„Gehen Sie nicht arbeiten?"

„Gehen ist der springende Punkt."

Durch die fehlende Latte am Zaun konnte er ihren Fuß sehen. Sie trug immer noch diese Schiene. „Haben Sie das nicht behandeln lassen?" Ärger stieg in ihm hoch. Wie konnte eine erwachsene Person so unselbstständig sein.

„Nein. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon einmal erklärt, warum, oder?"

Hörte er da Hohn in ihrer Stimme? So konnte sie vielleicht mit Anderen sprechen, aber nicht mit ihm.

„In der Tat haben Sie das. Trotzdem muss ich Ihre Ignoranz bewundern. Oder auch Ihre Dummheit, je nachdem, welcher Art Ihr Motiv dafür ist." Er zeigte auf den Fuß.

Sie wurde ein wenig rot, sofern er das beurteilen konnte, denn es war ziemlich kalt. Wie sah sie überhaupt heute wieder aus? Sie trug eine pinke Pudelmütze und ihr Haar stand in allen Richtungen darunter ab. Dazu trug sie natürlich wieder den grünen Mantel. Hatte sie nichts Anderes?

„Heute keine Musik?" fragte er schließlich, um vom Thema abzulenken. Es machte nicht einmal richtig Spaß, sie zu verhöhnen, denn heute wirkte sie einfach bemitleidenswert.

„Nein." murmelte sie. „Meine Anlage ist kaputt gegangen und ich kann sie nicht reparieren."

„Mh..." machte er. „Das tut mir Leid für Sie." Das meinte er sogar ernst. Er glaubte, dass Lyssa eigentlich den ganzen Tag lang gar nichts tat, außer Musik zu hören. Er hatte sie nie fortgehen sehen, sie bekam nie Besuch, obwohl ihr viele Leute beim Umzug geholfen hatten. Obwohl er ihr auch freiwillig beim umziehen geholfen hätte, wenn er sie dafür endgültig losgeworden wäre.

„Vielleicht kaufe ich nächsten Monat einfach eine Neue." sinnierte sie gerade.

„Haben Sie nicht jemanden, der das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann?" hakte er nach.

„Nein."

Das Nein war zweideutig und Severus wusste nicht auf was es genau die Antwort gewesen war, doch so genau wollte er es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Er wollte sich nicht für jemanden wie sie verantwortlich fühlen, doch das tat er irgendwie dauernd, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

„Ist es schön in Hogwarts?"

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass sie zwar keine Hexe war, aber aber über das selbe Wissen wie eine verfügte. Offenbar hatte es in ihrer Familie einige magisch begabte Personen gegeben. Er erinnerte sich auch an eine Studie, in der er mal gelesen hatte, dass Squibs nur dann zustande kamen, wenn mindestens ein Elternteil magische Kräfte besaß.

„Ja." erwiderte er langsam.

„Ich wäre da auch gerne hingegangen." antwortete Lyssa träumerisch und lehnte sich an den Zaun.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich wieder zu Hause bin?" Schon wieder wechselte er das Thema. Heute waren ihm alle Themen, die er anschnitt irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

„Ich habe das Taxi gehört."

„Also sitzen Sie drinnen und lauschen auf die vorbei fahrenden Autos?"

Sie lachte. „Manchmal."

„Miss Montjeu, mit Verlaub, das klingt, als hätten Sie einen gewaltigen Dachschaden." Das klang vermutlich nicht nur so, das war noch viel eher eine ausgemachte Tatsache.

„Kann schon sein." Sie zitterte im kalten Wind.

„Gehen Sie ins Haus." sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte ungern daran Schuld sein, dass Sie krank werden."


	5. Il Mondo della Luna

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten, es war ein Freitag, saß Severus in der Küche und trank seinen Tee. Es war neun Uhr und er war gerade erst aufgestanden. Wie ungewohnt still es wieder in Spinners End war. Geradezu himmlisch. Wie gut, dass Lyssa ihre Anlage nicht repariert hatte. Wenn ihr jetzt noch jemand den Strom abstellen würde, dann wäre sein Weihnachten perfekt. Er hasste es, wenn das „Merry Christmas" Schild zu ihm herüber blinkte, offenbar war es nicht besonders gut verkabelt gewesen, denn es flackerte augenkrebserregend in den buntesten Farben.

Draußen schneite es immer noch und kaum jemand traute sich auf die Straße. Nicht einmal die allgegenwärtigen Automobile waren da, die Straße wurde von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Severus war froh, nicht mehr nach draußen zu müssen, der Kühlschrank war gefüllt, er feierte Weihnachten sowieso nicht und er hasste es, spazieren gehen zu müssen.

Ein Fahrrad stürzte vor seinem Fenster um. Nein, das war nicht richtig, es stürzte in sein Blickfeld. Den Besitzer des Fahrrads konnte er nicht sehen, als hätte die Person das Fahrrad wütend von sich geschleudert.

Severus nahm einen Schluck Tee und sah weiter nach draußen. Dann erschien Lyssa, wie in einem unwirklichen Theaterstück und klaubte sich ein wenig Schnee von der Jacke. Sie trug etwas, das aussah, wie ein Muff, nur in groß. Vielleicht ein ziemlich hässlicher Pelzmantel. Sie zog ihr Bein wieder hinterher, wodurch sich Severus' schlechtes Gewissen erneut meldete, und versuchte ihr Fahrrad wieder aufzuheben.

Warum wollte sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt Fahrrad fahren? Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal anständig laufen. Wer fuhr denn auch im Tiefschnee Fahrrad?

Draußen rutschte Lyssa ein Stück zur Seite, doch sie schaffte es, das Fahrrad wieder aufzustellen. Ihr Muffmantel jedoch war die denkbar schlechteste Idee zum Fahrradfahren gewesen, denn sie konnte kaum ihre Beine bewegen.

Severus führte zwar die Tasse zum Mund, aber er musste sich das Lachen nun wirklich verkneifen und konnte keinen Schluck mehr nehmen.

Lyssa hatte es nun geschafft, den Sattel zu erklimmen und platzierte schließlich auch die Füße auf den Pedalen, doch dann fiel sie einfach seitwärts in den Schnee, wie ein morscher Baum. Das Fahrrad verschwand in der Schneewehe vor seinem Vorgarten.

Severus konnte gar nicht anders, er musste über sie lachen und das war befreiend. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr gelacht? Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass er überhaupt in letzter Zeit mal über irgendetwas hatte lachen können. Auch wenn es ziemlich gemein war, worüber er da lachte.

Er sah, wie Lyssas brünetter Schopf sich aus dem Schnee hob und nachdem sie wie wild mit den Armen gerudert hatte, stand sie schließlich auch wieder. Noch einmal beugte sie sich nach ihrem Fahrrad, doch da wurde es Severus zu viel. Das Mädchen war ohne Frage der geborene Clown, wenn auch unfreiwillig, doch mit jedem Tag mehr, den er sie kannte, hatte er das Gefühl sie schützen zu müssen. Und zwar vor sich selber.

Schnell ging er in den Flur und öffnete die Haustüre.

„Hören Sie doch endlich auf mit dem Blödsinn", rief er raus zu ihr.

Sie sah ihn und ließ vor Schreck das Fahrrad wieder fallen. Ihre Wangen wurden rot, das sah er sogar von der Tür aus.

„Wohin wollen Sie denn bei diesem Wetter mit dem Fahrrad?"

„Ich... ähm..."

Verlegen sah Lyssa zu Boden.

Severus nahm seinen Umhang vom Haken und stapfte durch den Schnee auf sie zu. Vielleicht hätte er mal irgendwann seine Einfahrt räumen sollen, schoss es ihm sehr unpassend durch den Kopf.

Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm auf. Sie war wirklich ziemlich klein.

„Also, Miss Montjeu, wohin soll es gehen?"

„Ich... wollte mir eine neue Anlage kaufen", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Severus ignorierte zunächst einmal, dass sie ihn mit dieser neuen Anlage vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Auch, dass er noch nie jemanden erlebt hatte, der ein so großes und wenn er sich recht erinnerte auch teures Muggelgerät einfach mit dem Fahrrad transportieren wollte. Im tiefsten Winter mit einem lahmen Bein.

Etwas Ähnliches schien ihr wohl auch durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn sie lächelte schief.

„Ich weiß, eine blöde Idee, aber es ist so still im Haus und..."

Sie brach ab.

„Haben Sie keinen, der Sie mit einem Auto fahren kann?"

„Nein."

„Aber jemand hat Ihnen doch auch beim Umzug geholfen?"

„Das war ein Umzugsunternehmen."

„Oh."

Darauf wusste Severus nichts zu erwidern. Sie war tatsächlich ziemlich einsam. Trotzdem rang er mit sich. Auch wenn sie ihn zum Lachen brachte, war das kein Grund, ihr Hilfe anzubieten. Wenn er es genau nahm, brauchte er selbst schon Hilfe, denn normal benahm er sich ebenfalls nicht, aber Severus dachte diesen Gedanken nie zu Ende. Nur keine Erinnerungen, war sein Motto und er lebte gut damit.

„Wohin möchten Sie denn?" fragte er schließlich doch. Er wusste selbst nicht recht, warum er es tat, aber er hatte das Gefühl, er müsse es wieder gutmachen, dass er sie ebenso herzlos ausgelacht hatte, obwohl das sonst nicht seine Art war.

„Ich wollte nur in die Fußgängerzone."

„Und warum laufen Sie nicht dahin?"

„Weil ich so schlecht gehen kann."

„Und wie kommen Sie da auf die Idee, dass Sie statt zu laufen, mit dem Fahrrad fahren sollten?"

Auf diese Frage antwortete Lyssa ihm nicht.

..::~::..

Bestimmt zwei Jahre war Severus nicht mehr in der kleinen Innenstadt gewesen, doch verändert hatte sich eigentlich gar nichts. Immer noch gab es dort eine kleine Ansammlung aus Muggelgeschäften und Restaurants, doch heute war es viel voller, als er das Städtchen jemals gesehen hatte. Alle kauften auf den letzten Drücker noch Weihnachtsgeschenke. Wie lang war es her, dass Severus jemandem ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht hatte? Zwanzig Jahre bestimmt. Nun ja, er würde damit nun sowieso nicht mehr anfangen.

Lyssa, die sich nun doch ihre Krücke geholt hatte, humpelte neben ihm her, doch sie war außergewöhnlich still, denn normalerweise hatte sie ein vielseitiges Repertoire an sinnlosem Blabla. Doch Lyssa steuerte zielsicher auf einen bestimmen Laden zu.

„Ihnen ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich keine Ahnung von diesem Muggelunfug habe?"

Sie nickte, doch ihre Augen leuchteten lebhaft. Die Schiebetür des Geschäftes ging von selber auf, was Severus in diesem Moment ein wenig verwirrte, er war wohl doch zu selten unter Muggeln, doch er folgte Lyssa, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, bis hin in die Hi-Fi Abteilung des kleinen Ladens. Woher sie wohl das Geld hatte, sich eine neue Anlage zu kaufen, wenn sie doch gar nicht arbeitete?

Musik klang zu ihm hinüber. Natürlich, Klassik. Überall wo Lyssa war, war auch klassische Musik, als wenn die Geigen und Trompeten sie auf Schritt und Tritt begleiteten. Das Stück kannte er sogar: Il Mondo della Luna. Haydn. Wenigstens einmal nicht Mozart.

Ein geschäftiger Verkäufer eilte zu ihnen hinüber und pries lautstark die Vorzüge der einzelnen Geräte an. Severus hörte nicht zu, er schaute sich einfach nur um, während Lyssa offenbar wirklich interessiert zuhörte.

Severus folgte dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden nur mit einem halben Ohr, es war schon faszinierend zu sehen, wie Muggel sich selbst halfen, auch ganz ohne Magie.

„Sir, wenn Sie kurz schauen würden, wir hätten da noch eine wunderbare Anlage, die einen Kassettenrekorder und einen CD Spieler kombiniert. Ihre Frau ist ganz vernarrt in das Gerät."

Severus erstarrte. Seine Frau? Er sah hinüber zu Lyssa, die ein wenig verlegen vor sich hin grinste, den Irrtum aber offenbar nicht korrigierte.

„_Meine Frau _darf sich die Anlage selbst aussuchen, ich mache mir nichts aus Musik."

Peinlich berührt verschwand der Verkäufer weiter hinten mit Lyssa und Severus war alleine in dem Laden. Es war wirklich lange her, dass er einen Muggelladen betreten hatte und dieser Besuch hier reichte auch eindeutig für die nächsten zehn Jahre.

Draußen fiel der Schnee mittlerweile in noch dickeren Flocken zu Boden. Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Hoffentlich entschied Lyssa sich schnell.

Zum Glück war sie bereits nach wenigen Minuten wieder da und handelte den Liefertermin mit dem Verkäufer aus.

„Wir können Ihnen auf jeden Fall garantieren, dass Sie Heiligabend nicht ohne Musik verbringen müssen. Morgen früh ist die Stereoanlage bei Ihnen."

Lyssa nickte begeistert und bezahlte. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Anlage viel Geld gekostet hatte, er kannte sich mit Muggelgeld nicht aus. Das waren komisch bunte Lappen und Münzen, in vielen verschiedenen Variationen. Wie sollte man da einen Überblick behalten? Sein Vater hatte ihm nie Geld in die Hand gegeben.

Als sie endlich wieder draußen in der Kälte waren, blieb Lyssa nicht unweit vor dem Eingang stehen.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Auch wenn das langsam schon zur Gewohnheit wird."

Das stimmte. Bei beinahe jedem Treffen, gab er ihr einen Grund, sich zu bedanken. Das war eigentlich schon unangenehm. Dankbare Leute waren furchtbar.

„Nichts zu danken", brummte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Lyssa humpelte neben ihm her.

„Und wann gehen Sie zum Arzt?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich schon beim Arzt war."

„Und warum humpeln Sie dann noch?"

„Weil es heilen muss. Wenn man ein Squib ist, oder auch ein Muggel, dann brauchen die Dinge länger, um zu heilen."

„Nicht nur, wenn man ein Squib ist." antwortete er vieldeutig.


	6. Il sogno di Scipione

Severus war beinahe erstaunt, dass Lyssa ihn an Heiligabend nicht mit klassischer Musik weckte. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht zu Hause, sie hatte ja immer noch Familie, irgendwo zumindest, auch wenn sich das nicht so angehört hatte, als ob sie diesen Kontakt pflegte.

Dafür sah er sie jedoch trotzdem sehr bald wieder, sie mühte sich lautstark fluchend mit einem Weihnachtsbaum vor seinem Fenster ab, den sie hinter sich her zog. Offenbar war der Baum ziemlich schwer und die Wurzeln steckten noch in einem Erdklumpen. Dieses Mal half er ihr nicht, das war ihm einfach zu viel. Sie sollte sich bloß nicht daran gewöhnen, dass er ihr half, schließlich war er sowieso nur sporadisch zu Hause und hatte eigentlich auch besseres zu tun, als einer schusseligen Squib unter die Arme zu greifen.

Lyssa verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und er betrachtete stumm die Spuren im Schnee, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Sein Heiligabend war immer der Selbe: Ein Glas Wein, ein magisches Feuer auf der Terrasse und dem Schnee beim Fallen zusehen. Seit elf Jahren verbrachte er Weihnachten so und auch heute würde er keine Ausnahme machen. Am Weihnachtsmorgen würde er dasselbe tun. Warten. Auf was, das wusste er selbst nicht.

Nur, um nicht weiter aus dem Fenster starren zu müssen, machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Garten, denn er war doch ein wenig neugierig, was Lyssa wohl mit dem Baum anstellen würde und vor allem, wie sie ihn ins Haus bekommen wollte.

Severus schloss seinen Mantel und legte einen Schal um, dann stapfte er raus in den Schnee und spähte zu Lyssas Haus hinüber. Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass Lyssa noch nicht besonders weit gekommen war, sie zerrte aus Leibeskräften an dem Tannenbaum und schrie zwischendurch ziemlich unfeine Flüche durch die Winterlandschaft.

„Du vermaledeites, dämliches, hässliches... Mistding...", schrie sie gerade den Tannenbaum an.

„Ganz schön loses Mundwerk", bemerkte er.

„Oh."

Sie errötete stark unter ihrer weißen Pudelmütze, worin sie übrigens absolut dämlich aussah.

„Hallo, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn und ließ den Baum fallen.

Severus registrierte, dass sie immer noch humpelte, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie gestern. Vielleicht tat ihr die Bewegung gut.

„Gehen Sie eigentlich oft nach draußen?"

„Nein."

„Das sollten Sie aber. Ihr Bein sieht schon viel besser aus, seitdem Sie gestern herumgelaufen sind."

Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß. Ich kann mich nur manchmal nicht aufraffen, raus zu gehen. Wohin sollte ich denn gehen?"

„Weiß nicht. Raus halt", überlegte er.

Was redete er da überhaupt? Er ging ja selbst nie raus, genau aus demselben Grund wie sie: Wohin sollte man denn schon gehen? Und auch sonst, er verbrachte entschieden zu viel Zeit mit dieser Squib. Aber irgendwie konnte er es auch nicht lassen. Sie lenkte ihn von sich selber ab. Von sich und den dazugehörigen Gedanken. Und sie brachte ihn dazu, über etwas anderes nachzudenken. Es war lange her, dass er das überhaupt einmal getan hatte. Ein wenig mehr als zwölf Jahre, er kannte das genaue Datum, wie könnte er es auch vergessen?

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass er einfach nur dagestanden und sie angesehen hatte.

„Nein, nichts, es ist schon gut."

„Was machen Sie heute Abend?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Nichts. So wie jedes Jahr."

„Ah", machte sie leise und schien nachzudenken.

Wieso hatte er ihr das nur gesagt. Er gab ihr nun schon das zweite Mal eindeutig zu viel von sich Preis und er mochte das nicht. Er machte in angreifbar, auch wenn die junge Frau auf der anderen Seite des Zauns nicht so aussah, als wäre sie überhaupt in der Lage, ihn auch nur zu berühren. Eigenartigerweise tat sie es doch, auf ihre ganz eigene, ziemlich verrückte Art.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht heute Abend zum Essen hinüber kommen?", fragte sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr keine weitere Auskunft geben würde.

„Nein."

Das Spielchen musste jetzt einfach ein Ende haben. Das wurde ihm alles zu viel.

Ihre Wangen nahmen erneut einen Hauch von Röte an, doch er half ihr dieses Mal nicht, die Situation zu überspielen. Sie musste selbst merken, dass sich das hier nicht in diese eine, _spezielle _Richtung entwickeln würde.

„Wenn Sie es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegen...", murmelte sie, doch dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und beugte sich wieder zum Tannenbaum hinunter.

„Hören Sie..." begann er, doch urplötzlich drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. Ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Sie brauchen mir das nicht zu erklären, okay? Ich habe verstanden."

Mit einer derart heftigen Reaktion hatte Severus nicht gerechnet, doch er schwieg. Er hatte sich entschieden und er fand, dass es besser für sie beide war. Sie war seine Nachbarin und auch wenn sie sich daran klammerte, dass er der einzige Mensch war, der überhaupt mit ihr sprach, so musste sie doch lernen, alleine klar zu kommen. Er hatte es schließlich auch irgendwann einmal gelernt.

..::~::..

Severus saß in der dunklen Küche und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Er hatte kein Licht angemacht, ihm war danach einfach nur im Dunkeln zu sitzen. Warum nur fühlte er sich heute Abend so elend?

Draußen kehrten die frommen Kirchgänger nach Hause zurück, es war nach sieben. Severus sah zwei aufgeregte Kinder an der Hand ihrer Eltern und bei den Nachbarn gegenüber war wohl auch gerade Familienfeier. Überall funkelten und blitzten die Lichter und fröhliche Musik ertönte.

Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er Weihnachten jemals anders als jetzt gefeiert hatte. Sicher, er erinnerte sich an einige Dinge aus seiner Kindheit, aber die waren auch nicht fröhlicher als dieser trostlose Abend. Immer noch fiel der Schnee, lautlos und unaufhaltsam. Die Musik wurde lauter, statt leiser, obwohl die Nachbarn von gegenüber die Türe wieder geschlossen hatten.

Von dort kam die Musik auch gar nicht. Sie kam von drüben, von Lyssa. So laut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und dieses Mal wieder eine Oper, wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie kennengelernt hatte. Die Musik schien lauter zu werden und probeweise hielt er sich die Hände über die Ohren, denn er zweifelte langsam an seinem Verstand, doch der Gesang rieselte weiter unaufhaltsam in seinen Kopf und ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Warum musste Lyssa auch so furchtbare Musik hören? Konnte sie kein leises Hobby haben?

Es läutete an der Tür.

Severus blieb sitzen. Nicht auch noch Weihnachtssänger, die hatte er noch nie ausstehen können. Die Glocke läutete abermals. Und noch einmal.

Er rappelte sich auf und ging verärgert in den Flur. Wer auch immer draußen war, er drückte erneut die Klingel und mit einem wütenden: „Was?!" riss er die Türe auf.

Draußen stand Lyssa, ein kleines Gerät zu ihren Füßen, aus dem unaufhörlich weiter dieses grässliche Gejaule dröhnte.

„Il sogno di Scipione", sagte sie, seinem Blick zu dem Gerät folgend.

„Was tun sie hier?", fragte er barsch. Hatte er ihr nicht deutlich klar gemacht, dass er Heiligabend nicht mit ihr verbringen wollte?

„Ihre Unfreundlichkeit ignorieren und Ihnen frohe Weihnachten wünschen."

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass mir das wichtig wäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob Ihnen das wichtig ist, aber Sie wirkten heute Morgen nicht sehr glücklich."

„Jetzt bin ich es noch viel weniger."

Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte sie.

„Vergessen Sie das doch einmal. Ist es nicht viel netter, so einen Abend nicht alleine zu verbringen?"

„Weiß ich nicht", brummte er.

Woher nahm sie diese Unverfrorenheit?

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Severus seufzte. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

„Nein."

„Dann bleibe ich mit meinem CD Player vor ihrer Türe stehen. Falls sie den Scipio nicht mögen, ich habe auch noch etwas von Bach dabei..."

„Bei Merlins Bart, hören Sie bloß auf damit und kommen sie um Himmels Willen endlich rein. Sie hören doch sowieso nicht auf zu plappern."

Warum nutzte sie eigentlich so schamlos aus, dass er sie nicht einfach verhexen konnte? Sie wusste genau, dass hinter ihr genügend Muggel auf der Straße waren und überhaupt hätte er natürlich sofort die magische Strafverfolgung am Hals, wenn er Lyssa verhexte. Die reagierten auf Zauberei gegen Squibs allergisch.

Sie lachte und schob ihre seltsame Kiste in den Flur.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."

Severus schloss die Türe hinter ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war die Squib in seiner Wohnung und würde wohl erst dann wieder gehen, wenn sie ihn mit ihrer nervtötenden Stimme zu Tode gefoltert hatte, oder er Harakiri begangen hatte.

„Ich habe Ihnen sogar etwas mitgebracht." rief sie von weiter Hinten, denn sie war schon ins dunkle Wohnzimmer vor gelaufen. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. Dann war es wenigstens etwas Kleines.


	7. Ode an die Freude

Sie beförderte ein viereckiges Päckchen zu Tage und überreichte es ihm mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen", sagte sie freundlich.

„Wenn es von Ihnen kommt, dann garantiert nicht", antwortete er todernst.

Er war sich auch nicht recht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht sogar die Wahrheit war. Sie hatte einen Geschmack, jenseits von Gut und Böse und sein Geschmack war... schwarz. Anthrazit war auch noch durchaus erwünscht. Es konnte einfach nur etwas Schlechtes sein. Es kam von Lyssa.

Und wie vermutet, als er das Päckchen mit dem fröhlichen Weihnachtsbärchenpapier öffnete, hielt er eine quietschgrüne Krawatte mit Weihnachtsbäumen in der Hand. Beim näheren Hinsehen bewegten die sich sogar ein wenig.

„Haben Sie das selbst gemacht?", fragte er leise und musste sich sehr beherrschen, sie nicht auf der Stelle mit der Krawatte zu erwürgen.

„Ja", erwiderte sie stolz.

„Wie kommt es, dass die Bäume sich bewegen?"

Nun war er tatsächlich ein wenig verwundert.

„Ich ähm...", machte sie. „Erzählen Sie es nicht weiter, aber ich habe ein bisschen daran herum gezaubert, auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht darf."

„Ich dachte immer Squibs können nicht zaubern."

„Das stimmt so nicht. Squibs können nur nicht sehr gut zaubern. Oder beinahe gar nicht. Aber wir sind magisch begabt."

Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Sehen sie halt richtig nach", rief sie fröhlich und wedelte mit den Händen. „Ihnen steht kein grün und ich weiß, dass sie es hässlich finden."

Ziemlich ertappt schob Severus die Krawatte auseinander. Zum Vorschein kam eine Taschenuhr, sie war filigran gearbeitet und silbern, darin unterschied sie sich nicht von den Taschenuhren, die er so kannte. Statt Ziffern zeigte sie jedoch leuchtende Sterne, Monde und sogar eine kleine Sonne. Man hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl ins All hinab zu blicken. Auf der Rückseite befand sich eine Gravur:

„_Lyssa Melandru Montjeu"_

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte er unbewegt und reichte ihr die Uhr.

„Doch, das können Sie."

Sie schob seine Hand zurück und lächelte immer noch.

„Mein Vater hat sie für mich in Auftrag gegeben, als er noch dachte, ich würde eine Hexe werden. Als ich jedoch bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr immer noch keinerlei magische Begabung gezeigt hatte, hat er sie in seinem Schrank verschlossen und wollte sie mir niemals geben. Ich möchte sie nicht haben, aber ich finde sie zu schön, um sie fortzuwerfen."

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ehrlich, diese Frau war einfach unberechenbar. Und sie zwang ihn dazu, dieses Geschenk anzunehmen, er brachte es in diesem Moment einfach nicht übers Herz, ihr die Uhr zurück zu geben. Er wusste wie sie sich fühlte. Wenn man immer mit der Enttäuschung leben musste, die man selbst war und von anderen nur zurück gewiesen wurde.

„Ich habe leider nichts für Sie, Miss Montjeu", sagte er leise.

„Das macht gar nichts", rief sie. „Ich habe ein Geschenk mitgebracht, das Sie mir schenken können."

Moment, was hatte sie? Sie war definitiv nicht ganz dicht.

„Hier." Sie hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen vor die Nase. „Das ist von mir, für Sie, damit Sie es mir schenken können."

Er nahm zwar das Paket, sah sie aber dennoch misstrauisch an.

„Und das ist Ihr ernst?"

„Ja", Sie nickte freudig erregt.

„Hier", Severus hielt ihr das Paket vor die Nase, doch sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Nein, so geht das nicht. Sie müssen sagen: Frohe Weihnachten, Lyssa."

„Muss ich nicht", knurrte er.

„Oh, na schön. Vielen Dank, Professor Snape."

Sie nahm endlich das Paket aus seiner Hand und riss gierig das Geschenkpapier auf. Tatsächlich war ihr Geschenk sehr klein, eine silberne Kette, an der ein einsamer Notenschlüssel hin. Severus fand das Ding absolut kitschig. Er wäre jedenfalls nicht im Traum darauf gekommen, einer Frau so etwas zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Lyssa aber fand das hässliche Ding gut. Sie fand eine Menge Dinge gut, die er hässlich fand, warum wunderte er sich überhaupt?

„Legen Sie es mir an, Professor?", fragte sie plötzlich neckisch.

„Haben Sie getrunken?"

„Ja."

Er seufzte.

„Drehen Sie sich um."

„Warum?"

„Wie soll ich sonst...?"

Er stöhnte. Ob ein Mord an einer nervtötenden Nachbarin, die Hausfriedensbruch beging, als Notwehr galt?

„Ach so, ja."

Sie präsentierte ihm ihren Nacken, indem Sie ihren furchtbaren Pelzmantel fallen ließ. Die lange, sonst so zottelige Mähne fiel ihr nun seidenglatt über die Schultern und sie trug sogar ein elegantes schwarzes Kleid, was er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Er überging das kommentarlos, wenn er ihre Kleidung bewertete, würde sie annehmen, dass er auch sonst etwas gut fand.

„Danke, Professor", flüsterte sie.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand. Unangenehm deswegen, weil Severus sich ziemlich genau denken konnte, was Lyssa gerade nonverbal von ihm forderte und er war absolut nicht bereit, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Es war zwar eine Ewigkeit her, dass er eine Frau auch nur mit heim genommen hatte und das letzte Mal war ebenfalls mehr als unschön geendet. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er die Frau einfach hatte fortschicken können. Lyssa konnte man schon alleine deswegen nicht fortschicken, weil sie nebenan wohnte. Und weil sie sich vielleicht am Kühlschrank festketten würde, bei ihr konnte man nie sagen, was sie als Nächstes tat. Er hasste es, jemandem so nahe zu sein. Und Lyssa war ihm schon die letzten Tage viel zu nahe gewesen, auch ohne das, was sich im Schlafzimmer abspielte. Daran mochte sie zwar nicht schuld sein, aber dennoch gab er sie ihr.

„Gehen Sie mit mir hinaus?", fragte sie plötzlich und hob ihren Mantel auf.

„Wenn Sie möchten..."

Nun hatte sie ihn doch ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht. Das tat sie dauernd und sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sie brachte ihn immer wieder dazu, über sie nachzudenken. Vielleicht ging sie ihm deswegen so auf die Nerven. Na ja, und wegen ihrer fürchterlichen Opernmusik und ihre Stimme war schlimmer als jede Polizeisirene.

Lyssa betrat vor ihm die Terrasse und zog den Mantel bis zum Kinn. Ihr Atem hinterließ weißen Dampf in der dunklen Nacht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie viel Licht Lyssas Haus tatsächlich verstrahlte, denn der Garten war so hell erleuchtet, dass er problemlos ein Buch hätte lesen können, sofern er gewollt hätte.

„Ich habe bestimmt seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr mit jemandem Weihnachten gefeiert", flüsterte sie.

Er wiegte den Kopf, antwortete ihr aber nicht.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Wie meinen Sie?"

„Warum verbringen Sie Weihnachten immer alleine?"

„Weil ich es nicht mag", brummte er.

„Ihnen muss man aber auch alles aus der Nase ziehen", rief sie empört. „Und warum mögen Sie es nicht?"

„Weil es mich nervt."

Das war zwar ziemlich salopp gesagt, an der Antwort hätte er besser noch eine Weile gefeilt, doch es war die Wahrheit. Es nervte ihn. Es erinnerte ihn an Dinge, die nicht mehr waren und nie gewesen waren, obwohl sie hätten sein sollen.

Lyssa kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und hielt dann eine kleinen, schwarzen Kasten hervor, auf dem sich ein paar Knöpfe befanden.

„Ich kann besser denken, wenn die Musik spielt", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Das ist die dämlichste Ausrede die ich je gehört habe. Und ich höre viele, ich bin Lehrer."

Lyssa begann zu lachen, doch dann übertönte die Musik sie.

Auch das Stück kannte er, musste sich aber dennoch über die Auswahl wundern.

„Ode an die Freude?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja."

Ihre Augen leuchteten begeistert. „Ich höre nicht nur Mozart, aber oft. Aber das hier...", und dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab, als dürfe der vor Jahren verstorbene Mozart nicht lauschen, „das hier ist mein Lieblingslied."

Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Und warum flüstern Sie das?"

„Damit es nicht an die falschen Ohren gerät."

Es war ziemlich überflüssig zu fragen, wessen Ohren sie wohl meinte.

Dann tat sie jedoch etwas Eigenartiges, eigenartig deswegen, weil er ihr etwas Derartiges nicht zugetraut hatte. Sie trat neben ihm und ergriff seine Hand. Sie tat nichts weiter, sie sprach kein Wort, sie hielt sie einfach nur. Ihre Hand war warm und ihre Haut weich.


	8. Ode an die Freude  Repeat

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie das ließen", murmelte er.

„Fürchten Sie sich vor mir?"

Meinte sie das ernst? Hatte sie das je angenommen? Dann war sie dümmer als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Oder aber er sendete vollkommen falsche Signale. Eigentlich trug er doch ein passendes Desinteresse an seiner Umgebung zur Schau.

„Nein, Miss Montjeu. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich nun vor mir fürchten."

„Wieso?"

Ihre Augen suchten die Seinen.

„Sie laden sich mitten in der Nacht bei fremden Männern ein, niemand weiß, wohin Sie gegangen sind und niemand wird Sie suchen."

Das war vielleicht die falsche Wortwahl gewesen, fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein. Nach Lyssa hatte noch nie jemand gesucht und das war ein unangenehmer Punkt, den er eigentlich hatte übergehen wollen.

„Das tut sowieso keiner."

Eigenartigerweise lachte sie immer noch. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie ein bisschen blöd war.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich für blöde halten, Professor."

Vielleicht war er selbst auch nicht gerade der Hellste, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Scheinbar hatte man ihm von der Nasenspitze ablesen können, was er gerade gedacht hatte.

„Ich weiß, was Sie über mich denken."

Furchtbar sanft strich sie über seinen Handrücken.

„So?"

„Ja. Sie denken, was für ein dummes, kleines, unselbstständiges Mädchen wohnt nur nebenan. Ach, wie bemitleidenswert, die arme Lyssa sitzt den ganzen Tag nur zu Hause und hat keine Freunde. Habe ich nicht recht?"

Er schwieg. Das war so eine typische Frauenfalle, in die er nicht tappen wollte.

„Und es ist auch tatsächlich so", fuhr Lyssa fort, „ja, ich sitze alleine zu Hause. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht bemitleidenswert."

Severus wollte gerade ansetzen, dass genau das eben doch sehr bemitleidenswert war, doch Lyssa schnitt ihm schlicht das Wort ab.

„Sparen Sie sich das. Es ist nicht bemitleidenswert. Ich bemitleide mich auch nicht. Ich bin zufrieden damit, wie es jetzt ist. Es ist viel schwieriger, mit einem unliebsamen Zustand zufrieden zu sein, doch mittlerweile bin ich es."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

„Aber es ist so! Ich war nie gesellig. Ich möchte gar nicht so viele Leute um mich herum haben."

„Dafür gehen Sie mir aber verdammt oft auf den Zeiger."

Damit schüttelte er endgültig ihre Hand ab.

„Ach, sie. Sie sind einfach... lustig."

„Lustig?"

Für die Unverschämtheit sollte er sie an den Dachstreben von Spinners End aufknüpfen. Lustig... Er schnaubte verächtlich. Ob wohl das magische Strafkommando an Weihnachten frei hatte? Jetzt wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt, sie zu verhexen.

„Ja, Professor, Sie sind lustig. Sie sagen mir: Machen Sie die Musik leiser, hören Sie auf Ihren Müll auf meinem Rasen zu verstreuen, ziehen Sie sich etwas an, wenn Sie aus dem Haus gehen. Das ist lustig."

„Sie haben eine eigenartige Definition von lustig."

„Finden Sie das denn gar nicht komisch?"

Zuallererst war es schon einmal komisch, dass er sie noch nicht wieder vor die Türe gesetzt hatte. Das musste er dringend nachholen.

„Ich finde Sie komisch. Aber nicht im Sinne von lustig."

„Finden Sie denn überhaupt etwas lustig?", konterte das verschlagene Biest vor seiner Nase.

Sicherlich fand er ein paar Sachen lustig, allerdings war das meistens Schadenfreude. Zum Beispiel, als Lyssa versucht hatte, Fahrrad zu fahren. Das war jedoch kein besonders positives Beispiel. Severus war kein Mensch für ausgelassene Scherze oder Albernheiten. Das musste er der penetranten Squib endlich klar machen.

„Miss Montjeu, ich bin niemand, der gerne scherzt."

„Aber Sie lachen doch auch."

„Manchmal."

„Wann?"

„Manchmal eben."

Lyssa legte die Hände auf ihre Wangen und drückte sie zusammen. Jetzt sah sie aus wie das Abziehbildchen eines Mopses. Ungläubig starrte Severus sie an. Er war sich sicher, dass Lyssa nun vollkommen durchgedreht war.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich will schauen, worüber Sie lachen."

„Nicht über solchen Unfug", und als sie Anstalten machte, eine neue Grimasse zu schneiden, schickte er hinterher: „Lassen Sie das!"

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich es lasse?", fragte sie kindisch.

„Genau über diese Spielchen kann ich nicht lachen."

„Oh", machte sie verlegen und setzte sich nun auf die Treppen der Veranda. „Sie haben eine ziemlich fiese Art, einen zurechtzuweisen."

War es wohl möglich, dass er sie tatsächlich einmal verletzt hatte? Hoffentlich. Auch wenn er sich für diesen Gedanken ein wenig schämte, er war da. Lyssa kam ihm viel zu nah. Sie stellte die falschen Fragen und kitzelte die falschen Antworten aus ihm heraus. Das Gefühl behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Letztendlich durfte sie nur bleiben, weil er ihr abnahm, all dies nicht böse zu meinen und auch wenn sie sich nicht selbst bemitleidete (auch wenn sie das natürlich nur glaubte), er tat es. Leider erinnerte ihn Lyssa jedoch auf schmerzhafte Weise immer wieder daran, dass er selbst auch ziemlich bemitleidenswert war. Sie war zumindest eine Nachbarin, die er sich verdient hatte.

„Sind Sie jetzt beleidigt?"

„Nein, nein", antwortete sie ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort."

Hoffentlich fragte sie jetzt noch einmal, was er lustig fand. Das hier fand er nämlich lustig: eine erwachsene Frau, die sich wie eine zweijährige benahm. Geradezu herrlich.

„Schön. Ich bin beleidigt. Sie sagen niemals nette Sachen."

Vielleicht sollte sie einmal darüber nachdenken, woran das lag, wenn ihr niemand nette Sachen sagte. Eventuell lag das ja an ihr selber. Das sprach er dieses Mal nicht aus. War wohl besser so.

„Sie wären ebenfalls beleidigt, wenn ich Sie anlöge, oder?"

„Ja."

„Sehen Sie, dann ist es besser, wenn ich einfach keine netten Dinge sage."

„Nein. Ihnen wird ja wohl wenigstens eine Nettigkeit zu meiner Person einfallen."

„Miss Montjeu, Sie laden sich selbst zum Weihnachtsfest bei mir ein, Sie bringen Beethoven auf meine Terrasse und Sie summen die ganze Zeit dieses vermaledeite Lied mit, das übrigens auf Wiederholung steht. Sie haben mir eine Krawatte gestrickt und eben, auch wenn Sie denken, ich hätte es nicht gesehen, mit Ihren Schuhen ein Loch in meinen Wohnzimmerteppich gemacht. Welche Nettigkeit möchten Sie nun gerne hören?"

„Ich bin anstrengend, oder?", sagte sie leise.

Jede Frau wollte nun das unvermeidliche und obligatorische „nein" hören, doch aus Severus Mund kam nur ein: „Ja." Hätte er mal besser geschwiegen. Im besten Fall verließ sie ihn einfach. Im schlimmsten Fall fing sie an zu heulen.

„Man, Sie sind wirklich hart mit Ihrem Urteil, Professor."

Hatte er da ein Schniefen gehört? Bloß nicht heulen. Alles, nur das nicht. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte auf irgendeinen schlauen Gedanken, der die Situation noch retten konnte, doch die göttliche Eingebung blieb aus.

„Hätten Sie ein Taschentuch für mich?", wisperte Lyssa leise.

Er stieß einen Seufzer aus. Warum strafte sie ihn nur mit allen erdenklichen Dingen. Nächstes Mal, wenn sie vor der Türe stand, würde er einfach nicht öffnen. Und konnte sie nicht endlich den Beethoven ausmachen? Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs machten sich einige Küchentücher auf den Weg in den Garten, geradewegs in seine geöffnete Hand. Als er sie ihr reichte, war ihr Gesicht bereits glänzend und tränennass, das sah er sogar in der Dunkelheit.

„Hören Sie doch auf zu weinen."

Lyssa drehe ihr Gesicht weg von ihm und behauptete irgendetwas halbgares, sie würde doch gar nicht weinen. Den Blödsinn konnte sie ihrer Oma erzählen. Jeder Trottel sah, dass sie weinte.

„Sagten Sie nicht eben noch, sie wären zufrieden, so wie es jetzt sei?"

Im selben Moment hätte er sich am liebsten dafür Ohrfeigen mögen, dass er diese Frage gestellt hatte. Das animierte nur noch mehr zum Heulen.

„Ja", schluchzte Lyssa nun regelrecht in ihr Taschentuch.

„Und? Sind Sie es nicht?"

„Nein."

„Aha."

Mehr fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es ihr nicht egal war, warum sonst suchte sie ständig seine Nähe? Aber ihr selbst schien das gar nicht so klar gewesen zu sein, als wäre die bittere Erkenntnis erst jetzt gekommen.

„Professor Snape, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Oh Gott, was wollte sie denn jetzt noch von ihm? Eine zweite Chance für irgendwelche, garantiert nicht ernstgemeinten Komplimente? Halbgare Liebesschwüre? Ein Leberwurstbrot? Himmel, versteh einer diese Frau.

„Würden Sie mich in den Arm nehmen? Nur kurz natürlich..."

Ihre Stimme brach ab.

Severus hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Das war beinahe schon zu harmlos für jemanden wie Lyssa und vielleicht gerade deswegen tat er es an diesem Abend.


	9. Ave verum corpus

Lyssa verschwand spät in der Nacht, so laut, wie sie gekommen war. Sie schulterte ihren Ghettoblaster und stapfte mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen so laut über das Parkett, das man meinen konnte, ein mittelgroßer Elefant trampelte durch das Wohnzimmer. Und der Ghettoblaster spielte dazu _Ave verum corpus_. Natürlich Mozart. Auch wenn er an diesem Abend gelernt hatte, dass sie nicht nur Mozart hörte.

Ächzend sank er auf sein Sofa und hielt sich den Kopf. Ihm klingelten immer noch die Ohren. Die schlechte Tonqualität und Beethoven in der Endlosschleife hatten dafür gesorgt. Aber nun: Stille. Eigentlich ein angenehmer Zustand. Doch jetzt war die Stille bedrückend. Solange Lyssa dagewesen war, hatte er das Leben gespürt. Jetzt spürte er nichts mehr. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. So ging das nicht mehr. Er musste fort von ihr. Im Kopf ging er die Tage durch, die er noch in Spinners End ausharren müsste: Viel zu lange. Vielleicht sollte er frühzeitig nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, seinen Unterricht vorbereiten und sämtliche Gedanken einfach ausknipsen. Ja, das klang nach einer guten Idee. Und so falsch. Zumindest würde er sie morgen nicht hereinlassen, das war zumindest schon mal ein Anfang. Mit diesem vagen Vorsatz schlief er schließlich ein, immer noch in seinen Klamotten, die nach ihrem aufdringlichen Parfum rochen.

Severus kam es vor, als habe er nur fünf Minuten die Augen geschlossen, als er das Klopfen an seiner Scheibe hörte.

Erschrocken richtete er sich auf. Stand diese Frau da gerade ungefragt in seinem Garten? Missmutig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und mit einem Wink zogen sich die Vorhänge zu.

Es klopfte immer noch, jetzt vehementer. Der Wink war unmissverständlich gewesen. Hatte sie ihn nicht verstanden? Das war ein Wink mit dem gesamten Baum, aus dem der Zaunpfahl gemacht worden war! Warum war sie überhaupt schon wieder wach? Es konnten doch gerademal ein paar Stunden vergangen sein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nicht so war, es war bereits kurz nach zehn. So spät stand er sonst nie auf.

Draußen klopfte es noch immer. Energisch, laut und Lyssas Stimme war zu hören. Ein Glück, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, was sie da in den jungfräulichen Schnee schrie.

Ihr trampelnder Schritt verriet ihm, dass sie es sich anders überlegt haben musste, denn immer noch vor sich hin brabbelnd verließ sie die Terrasse. Verrückterweise nahm er an, dass sie nach Hause gegangen wäre. Ein Irrtum. Und zwar ein fataler. Es klingelte.

Stöhnend fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und dann waren alle guten Vorsätze passé, denn er öffnete die Türe. Was er sich davon erhoffte? Das wusste er selber nicht.

„Sie sind aber heute Morgen unfreundlich", schallt sie ihn, als wäre sie seine Mutter und nicht die nervige Nachbarin, die ständig ungefragt in sein Haus hereinspazierte.

„Sie sind heute Morgen nervtötender als sonst", konterte er und machte keine Anstalten, sie hereinzubitten.

Das war bei Lyssa sowieso nicht nötig, denn Anstandsformen hatte man ihr wohl nie beigebracht.

„Wieso haben Sie mich denn nicht von der Terrasse aus herein gebeten?"

„Weil normale Menschen durch die Türe kommen. Und sich vorher fragen, ob sie erwünscht sind."

„Unfug", erklärte Lyssa und stiefelte munter an ihm vorbei.

Heute trug sie einen Pullover aus Wolle in einem scheußlichen pink. Ihre Hose war gelb und dazu trug sie abgenutzte Springerstiefel.

„Sind Sie farbenblind?"

Die Frage konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Nur so", nuschelte er und schloss endlich die Tür. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass Sie mich heute schon wieder heimsuchen?"

„Es ist Weihnachtsmorgen."

„Und gestern war es Weihnachtsabend. Sie haben mich bereits besucht. Ein Weihnachtsbesuch reicht."

Hatte er sich gestern nicht vorgenommen, sie nie wieder hereinzulassen? Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Miss Montjeu, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie wieder gehen."

Lyssa, die gerade noch interessiert sein Bücherregal beäugt hatte, wandte sich nun wieder zu ihm um.

„Warum?"

„Weil Sie mich, offen gestanden, fürchterlich nerven."

„Warum machen Sie mir dann die Türe auf?"

Nun, das war wohl ein Punkt für sie.

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht so wirklich."

Zumindest war das eine ehrliche Antwort. Wenn auch eine, für die er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte.

„Aber ich weiß es", sagte sie naseweis und hob ihren Zeigefinger.

„So? Was wissen Sie denn?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich zwar eigentlich nicht mögen wollen, aber das gelingt Ihnen nicht. Nicht, weil ich so besonders atemberaubend oder wunderschön bin, doch ich bin die Einzige, die sich überhaupt darum schert, dass es sie gibt. Habe ich recht?"

„Sie überschätzen sich und Ihre Kompetenzen gnadenlos. Aber ich kann Ihnen beipflichten, dass Sie weder atemberaubend noch wunderschön sind, wenn Ihnen das hilft", knurrte er.

Wenn Severus jedoch ehrlich war, dann stimmte nicht einmal das. Wirklich wunderschön oder atemberaubend war sie nicht. Aber Lyssa war, trotz ihres absolut ekelerregenden Geschmacks, für ihn schön. Aber nicht, weil sie die Einzige war, mit der zu tun hatte. Er hatte eine Menge Gelegenheiten für _so etwas _gehabt.

„Egal was Sie sagen, ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort."

Sie lächelte nun sogar. Wie lange war es her, dass ihn eine Frau so angelächelt hatte? Eine Ewigkeit. Wenn es nach ihm ging, war es das letzte Mal.

Severus nahm sie bei den Schultern und schob sie zur Tür.

„Miss Montjeu, das war das letzte Mal, dass Sie sich ungefragt eingeladen haben. Es reicht mir vollkommen. Verschwinden Sie einfach nur."

„Aber ich...", versuchte Lyssa sich zu wehren.

„Ist mir egal!", erwiderte er barsch und hatte sie endlich vor die Haustüre getrieben.

„Machen Sie endlich, dass Sie fortkommen, sonst kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich sie hier und jetzt nicht verfluche."

„Aber Professor!", rief sie entrüstet und schob den Fuß zwischen Tür und Angel.

Oh, warum wollte sie nur unbedingt bleiben? So wichtig konnte er ihr gar nicht sein.

„Ich habe noch mehr zu sagen."

„Ich möchte es aber nicht hören", knurrte er sie an und sah erleichtert, dass sie ihren Fuß aus der Türe nahm.

Schwer atmend schlug er die Türe zu und war wieder allein.

Lyssa machte keine Anstalten, noch einmal zu klingeln und dieses Mal hörte er auch keine Schritte. Sie hatte sich lautlos davon gemacht, denn als er durch den Spion sah, war sie fort. Endlich. Doch warum fühlte er sich dann so furchtbar mies?

..::~::..

Silvesterabend. In der Stadt herrschte Chaos. Dutzende Menschen tummelten sich in den Einkaufsmeilen und irgendwie fand Severus, dass sie alle durchdrehten. Und nun auch noch diese geschmacklosen Partys und das phantasielose 0815 Feuerwerk. Lyssa war ihm seit dem Weihnachtsmorgen aus dem Weg gegangen, seit einer Woche hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gesehen und gehört. Beinahe war er geneigt zu glauben, dass all das nur ein böser Spuk gewesen war und seine verrückten Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren verschwunden, wenn er an sie dachte. Doch warum dachte er dann jeden Tag an sie?

Als es dunkel wurde, setzte er sich mit einem Glas Wein ins Wohnzimmer. Vereinzelte, verirrte Raketen schwirrten ab und an in den schwarzen Himmel und vom Nachbargrundstück drang kein Laut hinüber. Nicht einmal das Licht war an. Ungewohnt. Nein, beunruhigend. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu Lyssa. War sie vielleicht fort? Verärgert drehte er sich weg. Er musste einfach aufhören, sich Gedanken um ihren Verbleib machen. Oder überhaupt an sie zu denken.

Als die Uhr zehn schlug, hielt er es in seinen eigenen vier Wänden nicht mehr aus und begann, umherzustreifen, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

Als die Uhr halb elf schlug, fand er sich vor Lyssas Haustüre wieder und war selbst darüber erstaunt, dass er tatsächlich auf die Klingel drückte. Er musste mehr getrunken haben, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Oder er war über Nacht wahnsinnig geworden. Das war zumindest die einfachste Erklärung. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, dass sie ihm fehlte. Es fehlte ihm furchtbar, wie sie die Nacht zum Tage machte, wie sie die Stille entzauberte und mit Leben füllte und wie sie alles an sich riss, das ihr nicht zustand. Auch wenn er ihr das niemals sagen würde.

Keine Schritte im Haus. Kein Licht ging an. Severus klingelte erneut. War sie wirklich nicht da? Oder hatte sie ihm seinen letzten Auftritt so übel genommen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er wollte sich seit letzter Woche ja selbst kaum noch sehen. Allerdings hatte er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, nicht die Wahl.

Als Severus sich zum Gehen umwandte, hörte er Schritte von drinnen und dann wurde ein Schlüssel herumgedreht.


	10. Credo in unum deum

Da stand sie wieder vor ihm, sie trug ein Kleid, ein wirkliches Kleid, wie eine Dame. Es war zart lila und passte zwar überhaupt nicht zu ihrer Haarfarbe und ihrem grünen Seidenschal, aber sie war noch da.

Severus wusste selbst nicht warum, aber das erleichterte ihn viel mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?", klang ihre Stimme misstönend in die Kälte hinaus.

Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Severus wusste es ja selber nicht. Das konnte er ihr nur nicht wirklich begreiflich machen, sie könnte etwas Falsches von ihm denken.

„Sie haben sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht blicken lassen. Ich wollte nachsehen, ob sie sich nicht den Hals gebrochen haben."

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

So kühl hatte er sie nie erlebt. Das war gar nicht so nett, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Von drinnen klang leise Musik. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort, sie starrten sich nur schweigend an, während drinnen der Chor das Credo von Gounods Cäcilienmesse anstimmte. Wenigstens einmal kein Mozart. Der hing ihm langsam schon zu den Ohren heraus. Wie passend die Musik doch war, dachte er bei sich.

Lyssa schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken, denn an ihrem Blick merkte er, dass sie genau auf den Gesang lauschte.

„Was möchten Sie von mir?", fragte sie schließlich.

Severus hatte das Denken schließlich aufgegeben.

„Darf ich einen Moment herein kommen?"

Mit einem unpassend spöttischen Lächeln öffnete sie die Türe ein Stück weiter.

„Nur zu."

Die Wohnung war unordentlich. Im Flur stapelten sich Kartons. Ein paar Schuhe lagen auf dem Weg zur Küche. Es sah aus, als würde Lyssa ihre Sachen zusammenpacken. Oder aber, als hätte sie sie nie richtig ausgepackt. Nun, er wollte nicht fragen. Vermutlich, weil er keine Antwort darauf hören wollte.

„Ist nicht aufgeräumt", murmelte sie, als sie seinem Blick folgte.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet", erwiderte Severus glatt.

Lyssa schnaubte und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Kram in ihr Wohnzimmer. Draußen fiel erneut Schnee, das konnte Severus durch die hohen Fenster des Raumes sehen. Und in einer Ecke stand sein Hassobjekt, die Musikanlage, die unablässig plärrte. Der Chor sang immer noch und Lyssa machte keine Anstalten, die Musik auszumachen, sie ließ sich nur auf ihr Sofa fallen und musterte ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick.

„Was verschafft mir also die Ehre?"

In dem Ton hatte sie nie mit ihm geredet. Nun, vielleicht hatte das auch seinen Reiz.

„Das habe ich Ihnen bereits gesagt."

„Das ist alles?"

„Ja."

Dann fiel ihm nichts mehr ein. Bei Merlins Bart, er konnte es doch selbst nicht einmal erklären, wie sollte er es ihr dann begreiflich machen? Überhaupt, was für eine verdrehte Welt. Jetzt wurde sie auch noch frech, nachdem sie ihn permanent terrorisiert hatte, aber wenn er mal einen Besuch bei ihr machte, dann wurde sie unverschämt? Die sollte sich bloß warm anziehen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, Sie wollten mich nicht mehr sehen. Daran habe ich mich gehalten."

Ja, tatsächlich, das hatte sie. Das war nur leider gar nicht das gewesen, was er tatsächlich von ihr wollte. Klassischer Fall von Eigentor.

„Ich...", sag jetzt bloß nicht ähm, oder äh, dachte er bei sich. „Ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

Wenigstens kein „Äh".

„Wobei?"

Sie schien das auszukosten. Manchmal fielen Dinge ziemlich unangenehm auf einen zurück. So wie jetzt. Er musste irgendwie den Spieß wieder umdrehen, es gefiel ihm wesentlich besser, wenn er die Zügel in der Hand hielt.

„Sie sind doch sonst so ignorant. Hätten Sie meine Bitte nicht, wie sonst, auch ignorieren können? Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser scheußlichen Lage", knurrte er.

Lyssa lachte. Wenigstens war es kein gehässiges Lachen, dachte er erleichtert.

„Wenn Sie die ganze Zeit Unsinn erzählen, Professor, dann kann ich leider nicht wissen, auf welche Ihrer vielen, irregeleiteten Kommentare ich eingehen soll."

Severus seufzte. Sie wollte ihn bluten lassen, so viel war sicher. Vielleicht hätte er nicht über ihren Sturz vom Fahrrad lachen sollen, oder aber er hätte sie nicht so oft...

„Wissen Sie, an Weihnachten hätten Sie alles von mir haben können, was Sie gewollt hätten. Ich hätte es Ihnen mit Freuden gegeben."

„Wie bitte? Miss Montjeu, ich glaube das sehen Sie..."

Schon wieder unterbrach Lyssa ihn.

„Nein, ich sehe das ganz richtig. Deswegen sind Sie doch hier. Und jetzt habe ich genug davon, mich für Sie zum Narren zu machen."

„Wann hätte ich je solche Anstalten gemacht?"

„Gar nicht. Das ist ja der springende Punkt."

Sie hatte ihn mehr als eiskalt erwischt. Sie war nicht dumm, sie verbarg nur ihre Gedanken weitaus geschickter, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte: „Gleiches Recht für alle".

Ja, eigentlich benahm sie sich genauso wie er, nur verbarg sie ihre Gedanken hinter dieser schrillen Fassade, während er eine abweisende Miene zur Schau trug.

Dabei hatte er sie sehr genau verstanden. Nur hätte er sich ihr dafür öffnen müssen. Und jetzt war sie selbst nicht mehr bereit dazu.

„Miss Montjeu, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich wirklich verstanden haben", versuchte er es erneut. Wehe sie unterbrach ihn noch einmal, er war es gewohnt, dass sein Wort Gesetzt war, aber in diesem verdrehten Haus funktionierte das nicht mehr.

„Ich höre", erwiderte sie und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Wie sollte Severus das nur erklären. Das Gespräch drehte sich im Kreis.

„Ich bin ungern ohne Sie", hörte er eine Stimme, die nicht nach ihm selbst klang.

Tausend bessere Antworten schossen ihm nun durch den Kopf, doch sie hatte ihn verstanden. Ihre Augen verrieten sie.

„So? Sind Sie das? Dafür haben Sie mich aber oft weggeschickt", antwortete sie leise.

„Nun hören Sie mit diesem Blödsinn auf, wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie mich wahnsinnig machen?"

„Ist das gut?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

Er musste lächeln. Und sie musste wirklich verrückt sein.

„Ja", sagte Severus.

Sie war aufgestanden und sah ihn nun an.

Draußen wurde es lauter und die ersten Raketen schossen in den dunklen Himmel und tauchten das Wohnzimmer in buntes, flackerndes Licht.

Wortlos reichte Lyssa ihm die Hand und führte ihn zur Terrasse, wo sie die Türe öffnete. Der Lärm verdrängte sogar die Musik und sie sah ihn nicht an. Was nun?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen so auf die Nerven gegangen bin", sagte sie plötzlich.

Er antwortete darauf nicht. Das wollte er gar nicht mehr von ihr hören.

So schwiegen sie wieder und betrachteten das Feuerwerk.

Dann wandte sie sich erneut zu ihm um.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Professor Snape."

Sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Er hob ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie. War das ein Hauch von Rot auf ihren Wangen?

Lyssa zog die Hand nicht weg, doch ihr Gesicht nahm nun einen eindeutig ängstlichen Ausdruck an.

„Professor, Sie sollten das wirklich lassen, Sie wissen doch..."

„Was weiß ich?"

„Sie wissen doch, dass Sie mich eigentlich gar nicht leiden können."

„Das entspricht aber nicht der Wahrheit, Miss Montjeu."

Immer noch hielt er ihre Hand fest und legte sie nun auf seine Wange. Lyssas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Hatte sie tatsächlich solche Angst vor ihm?

„Ich..." Ihre Stimme brach.

„Ja?", hakte er nach.

Sie schüttelte vage den Kopf. Sie schien keine Worte zu finden. Gut so, sollte sie fühlen, was sie mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Ihr Blick war nun eindeutig ratlos, als suche sie nach einem logischen Ausweg, fand aber keinen. Dann jedoch überraschte sie ihn. Einer der Gründe, warum er ihre Gegenwart so genoss: Man wusste nie, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Die Geste war so verrückt, ihr Kuss war zart und schwach, wie der eines schüchternen Mädchens, ihre Bewegung jedoch war voller Verlangen.

„Das meinen Sie doch nicht ernst, Miss Montjeu."

Lyssa wirkte verunsichert. Wenigstens schaffte er es immer wieder, sie im Zaum zu halten. Das Gefühl der Überlegenheit machte sich in ihm breit.

„Wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er bog ihren Oberkörper leicht zurück und küsste sie, auf seine Weise.


	11. Zaide

Er konnte fühlten, wie Lyssas Herz immer schneller schlug, seine Finger fuhren durch ihr langes Haar und kamen auf ihrem Hals zum Ruhen. War es wirklich so lange her, dass er eine Frau geküsst hatte? Oder warum konnte er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern? Warum sollte er sich überhaupt erinnern, es zählte doch nur, dass er hier war, und ihren bebenden Körper in den Armen hielt.

Lyssa löste sich von ihm, machte Anstalten, einen Schritt zurück zu wanken, doch beinahe streng griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie wieder heran. Mochte sie sich wehren, so viel sie wollte, am Ende würde es doch genau so enden, wie er es wollte. Und sie auch.

Wieder küsste er sie, verlangend, zornig, alles Mögliche an Gefühlen überflutete ihn, wenn er sie küsste. Wieso war das so?

Seine Lippen fuhren die zarte Linie ihres Halses entlang und Lyssa schien den Atem anzuhalten. Vielleicht damit er nicht bemerkte, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss.

Er drückte sie hinab auf das dunkle Sofa, zärtlich, aber bestimmt.

„Professor, das geht doch nicht, ich...", hörte er schwach ihre Stimme.

Er lächelte.

„Severus. Ich heiße Severus."

..::~::..

Als Severus die Augen aufschlug, befand er sich in einem fremden Haus. Wo, bei Merlins Bart, war er? Gleißend helles Sonnenlicht strahlte von draußen nach drinnen und blendete ihn. Wo war er? Der flauschige, kirschrote Teppich gehörte ihm nicht. Auch sonst war dieser Raum ganz schön geschmacklos eingerichtet.

Sein Blick fiel auf den brünetten Schopf, der unter der schneeweißen Decke hervor lugte, die er sich umgeschlungen hatte. Oh, verdammt, das war's gewesen. Er war geblieben.

Lyssas warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seinen und er konnte ihre Wärme fühlen. Was war nur über ihn gekommen, dass das hatte geschehen können? Wie hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen können? Sie würde ihn nun entweder gleich vor die Tür setzen, oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, ihn Schatzi nennen und ihm ein Frühstück machen.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass er sich nicht einfach davonstehlen konnte, es sei denn, sie hätte einen derartig tiefen Schlaf, dass man sie einfach vom Sofa schmeißen konnte, ohne dass sie davon aufwachte. Vermutlich traf das jedoch nicht zu und sie konfrontierte ihn nun unfreiwillig mit der letzten Nacht, ob sie schlief oder wach war.

Natürlich tat sie das allerschlimmste: Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Ein wenig verwirrt, er schien sich selbst in diesem Blick zu erkennen, dann rückte ihre Erinnerung nach und sie sah ihn an. Sie lächelte nicht, sie sah aber auch nicht ängstlich aus. Sie blickte ihm nur, mit ihren dunklen Augen bis auf die Seele, vielleicht das erschreckendste, was sie ihm je getan hatte.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie, den Blick immer noch fest auf seine Augen gerichtet.

Severus gab irgendeine unverständliche Antwort. Er hielt sie immer noch in den Armen, ihre braunen Locken ringelten sich über das Kissen und selbst hier und jetzt hätte er das von gestern Nacht noch einmal getan. Nein, von bereuen konnte nun nicht mehr die Rede sein und wenn er es genau bedachte, dann war das eines der Gefühle, die er bisher eigentlich nicht gehabt hatte.

Lyssa war nicht die Schönheit, die jedem Mann den Kopf verdrehte, aber für Severus besaß sie ihre ganz eigene Schönheit, von der leicht schiefen Nase (was man nur bemerkte, wenn man wirklich genau hinsah), die geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die ihr immer einen Ausdruck des Erstaunens verliehen und die wunderbar dunklen Augen, die eine Menge mehr verbargen, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte und die wunderbar vollen Lippen, Rot und lächelnd.

Sie schien etwas Ähnliches im Sinn zu haben, denn ihr Blick war ein wenig abgeschweift, als denke sie angestrengt nach.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut.

„Professor... ich möchte, dass Sie..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Vielleicht, weil ihr aufgefallen war, dass man nach derart heftigen Liebschaften wohl das „Sie" endlich einmal beiseitelassen konnte.

Lyssa lachte, vielleicht über sich selber, vielleicht über irgendetwas, an das sie dachte. Hatte er es nicht sowieso aufgegeben, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was eigentlich in ihrem Kopf vorging? Ein guter Vorsatz.

„Severus", begann sie erneut.

Klang gut, wie sie das sagte. Was gar nicht gut klang, waren seine Gedanken. Das war nicht er, das war irgendetwas Bescheuertes in seinem Innern, das sich da zu Wort meldete. Hoffentlich war es fort, noch bevor es Schaden anrichtete.

„Ich..."

Ihr Gesicht überzog sich mit deutlicher Röte.

Versuchte sie eigentlich immer noch den Satz von gestern Abend zu beenden? Irgendwie lustig. Vielleicht sollte er ihr wenigstens ein bisschen assistieren.

„Lyssa," Severus hatte ihren Namen bisher nie ausgesprochen, „Was willst du mir eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit sagen?

Sie lächelte. „Dass es mir leid tut. Ich wollte dich nicht so überfordern."

Er wölbte eine Augenbraue.

„Sehe ich überfordert aus?"

„Nein, aber... oh... du machst es mir aber auch wirklich nicht einfach. Darf ich einfach gar nichts sagen?"

Severus ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken, fühlte den warmen, zarten Körper an seiner Seite und lächelte. „Wie oft habe ich mir das nur gewünscht?"

„Was... das hier?"

Sie wies auf sich und ihren weißen, nackten Körper, dessen kleine Brüste neckisch unter der Decke hervorlugten.

Sein Lächeln wurde spöttisch.

„Nein, nur dass du endlich den Mund hältst."

..::~::..

Wann immer Severus sich an diesen Neujahrstag erinnerte, dann kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor. An diesem Tag dachte er nicht an Morgen und schon gar nicht an „Früher", er dachte nur an das Jetzt und das „Jetzt" war Lyssa. Sie sprach gar nicht so viel, wenn er sie nicht dazu animierte, mit ihm zu streiten. Eigentlich verbrachten sie den Tag größtenteils schweigend, die Gegenwart des anderen genießend, als würde allein die Gegenwart alte Wunden heilen. Sie tat nichts, außer neben ihm auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, oder mal zu liegen, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß und sonst nichts.

Nur die Musik, die musste er sich antun, wenigstens hatte Lyssa die Anlage auf eine erträgliche Lautstärke gestellt und er verstand nur die Hälfte von Mozarts _Zaide_. Ein kleiner Preis, den er dafür zahlen musste, mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen. Dennoch war es anders als gestern. Gestern hatten sie einander geliebt, heute war das fort, das Verlangen glühte nicht mehr, dennoch war das irgendwie befremdlich. Aber es erleichterte ihr Miteinander ganz ungemein. Vielleicht war es besser so, wenn das nicht zurückkehrte, dachte Severus bei sich, denn dass sich das weiterentwickelte, das wussten sie doch sicher beide, war eine absolute Unmöglichkeit. Nun, er hoffte wenigstens, dass sie das auch so empfand.

Lyssa lag einfach nur da, die Hand auf seinem Bauch und sah ihn mit den großen, dunklen Augen an.

„Wie lange bleibst du?", fragte sie leise.

Ganz gemeine Fangfrage. So was taten Frauen gerne.

„Kommt drauf an", sagte er mit unbewegter Miene. „Wie lange möchtest du, dass ich bleibe?", spielte er den Ball zurück.

Sie lächelte und hob ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht hin. Ihre warme Hand ruhte auf seiner Wange. „Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du möchtest."

Bildete er sich das gerade ein, oder hatte er einen Funken Ironie in ihren Augen wahrgenommen?

Sein verdrängtes Ich meldete sich mit einem mal ganz plötzlich.

„Was versprichst du dir hiervon?", fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich finde es schön, so wie es ist. Mehr brauche ich doch gar nicht zu wissen, oder?"

„Nein... da hast du recht", antwortete Severus und strich ihr gedankenverloren über das zottelige Haar.

Dennoch war seine gute Laune plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Das konnte nicht so bleiben. Immerhin war sie nur seine fürchterliche Nachbarin, die ihn in einem ganz schön schwachen Moment ziemlich kalt erwischt hatte, sonst gar nichts. Und außerdem noch eine Squib und dazu eine, die einen Mozartfimmel hatte und unpassend bunte Klamotten trug.

Hin und hergerissen starrte er mit unbewegter Miene auf sie hinunter. Lyssa schien das gar nicht zu merken, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, bewegte die Lippen leicht und genoss die Musik, während sie seine Hand in ihrer hielt. Er hatte dieses ganze, schwierige Nachbarschaftsverhältnis aufs empfindlichste gestört und nun musste er ausbaden, was er sich selber eingebrockt hatte. Die verrücktesten Möglichkeiten kamen ihm in den Sinn. Einfach aufstehen und gehen und alle Fenster verbarrikadieren, war eine Möglichkeit. Sie schocken und dann in die Nacht hinaus fliehen. Auch eine gute Idee. Das ganze wie erwachsene Menschen als einmalige Sache abtun und gut wäre es. Das wäre zumindest die vorbildlichste Lösung. Oder aber er konnte das Ganze sich entwickeln lassen. Warum sträubte sich dann nur alles in ihm dagegen?


	12. Medley

Als Severus das Haus seiner Nachbarin verließ war er in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. Lyssa hatte ihn erstaunlich normal und ohne viele Worte verabschiedet, lediglich einen Kuss hatte sie ihm auf die Wange gehaucht und war dann schnell im Inneren ihrer Wohnung verschwunden. Natürlich hatte er prompt darauf Musik gehört: Lyssa hatte die Anlage angestellt und lauschte nun seit einer geschlagenen Stunde Don Giovanni, natürlich von Mozart. Wie unpassend, oder auch nicht. Der eigentliche Titel lautete nämlich: Il dissoluto punito ossia il Don Giovanni -„Der bestrafte Wüstling oder Don Giovanni".

Was ging nur im Kopf dieser Frau vor, dass ihr nach einer solchen „Tat" unweigerlich dieses Stück einfiel? Er schrieb es verächtlich Lyssas Verschrobenheit zu und presste sich ein Kissen auf den Kopf. So laut! Würde das die nächsten drei Tage so weitergehen? Drei Tage waren es nämlich noch, die er hatte, bis er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Vielleicht musste er sich nur endlich mal zu einem vernünftigen Schritt entschließen? Es gab folgende Möglichkeiten: Entweder, er ließ eine Entwicklung zu, die mit irgendetwas enden würde, dass man Beziehung schimpfte, oder er zog einen Schlussstrich unter die ganze Sache, oder aber, er würde einfach nichts tun und abwarten, wie Lyssa reagieren würde.

Die Möglichkeit erschien ihm, wie die Verlockendere, aber brachte sie überhaupt die ganze Sache an irgendein Ziel? Und viel wichtiger, welches Ziel verfolgte er selbst dabei? Bevor ihm das nicht klar war, konnte er nichts unternehmen. Gerne hätte er jetzt jemanden um Rat gefragt, doch erstens war das nicht seine Art und zweitens kannte er niemanden, der für solche Dinge in Frage kommen würde.

Vage schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, dass er sich dringend einen anderen Bekanntenkreis zulegen sollte, der nicht nur aus Meuchelmördern, Verrätern, schwarzen Magiern und Lehrern für ziemlich obskure Wissenschaften bestand.

Draußen, im Garten, flimmerten die Lampen und der Wind frischte auf. Verärgert schnippte Severus mit seinem Zauberstab und die Lichter erloschen. Jetzt noch eine optische Folter zu dieser Akustischen und er würde selbst Halleluja singen!

Die Lichter flammten erneut auf. Verärgert sprang Severus auf. Das kam davon, wenn man seine Zauber nachlässig sprach. Oder zu beschäftigt war, um sich vernünftig zu konzentrieren.

Die Lampen tanzten im Wind, einige erloschen, einige begannen zu blinken und warfen ihre verschwommenen Schatten in den Schnee. Verwundert näherte sich Severus diesem Schauspiel und schob seine Schiebetür zur Terrasse ein Stück weit auf. Kalter Wind drang zu ihm hinein. Die Musik war hier draußen noch viel lauter, aber es war nicht mehr Don Giovanni. Wenn er es recht bemerkte, dann war das nicht einmal mehr Mozart. _Prière de la Nation. _Aus welcher Messe das war, wusste er nicht, aber er war sich sicher, diesen Gesang schon einmal gehört zu haben. In einer Kirche? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

War das schon wieder eine von Lyssas Inszenierungen?

Severus trat vollends ins Freie und die Musik wechselte. Die Lichter tanzten immer noch wie Irre. Jetzt sang der Chor ein _Te Deum, _ebenfalls nicht von Mozart. War es Bizet? Severus hatte keine Ahnung, warum so viel von seinem Musikunterricht hängen geblieben war, doch ungefragt drängten sich ihm Fakten und Namen auf. Vielleicht, weil Lyssa so viel daran lag?

Jemand stand im Schnee. Nur ein flüchtiger Blick reichte Severus, um zu erkennen, dass es sich hier um Lyssa handelte. Herausgeputzt wie am Sylvesterabend, stand sie im Schnee und sah zu ihm herüber. Im wirren Treiben der Lichter konnte er dennoch erkennen, dass sie lächelte.

Dieses Mal war ihr Kleid nicht schwarz, es war aus einem dunklen grünen Stoff und wenn ihr kalt war, dann verbarg sie es gut. Ihre Wangen schienen gerötet und ihr Haar war so anders, vielleicht hatte sie sich mal gekämmt?

Severus wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er ständig etwas an Lyssa kritisierte, oder warum er sich ständig über sie lustig machen musste, diese Gedanken schlichen sich ganz wie von selbst immer wieder ein.

Am Ende seiner Terrasse blieb er stehen und sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Hast du das gemacht?", fragte er mit einer Handbewegung auf seine Gartenbeleuchtung.

Lyssa nickte, nicht ohne Stolz.

„Du hast sie verzaubert?"

„Sie sollten eigentlich etwas anderes machen, aber dazu fehlt mir wohl das nötige Feingefühl", erwiderte sie achselzuckend.

„Du sollst doch nicht..."

„Schhhh...", Lyssa wedelte mit den Armen. „Du machst es sonst kaputt."

Severus schwieg einen Augenblick, nicht weil sie es ihm befohlen hatte, sondern weil der Chor jedes weitere Wort spielend übertönt hätte.

Da standen sie also nun und sahen einander einfach nur an.

„Warum stehst du in meinem Garten und verzauberst meine Außenbeleuchtung?", fragte Severus, nachdem die Musik leiser geworden war.

„Ich stehe hier nicht nur, ich freue mich. Das wollte ich zum Ausdruck bringen."

„Indem du meine Lampen durcheinander bringst und ein _Te deum... _hör auf zu summen, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Lyssa lachte glockenhell.

„Siehst du, Severus, das mag ich so an dir. Warum soll ich denn nicht summen?"

„Weil es unhöflich ist", antwortete er schnaubend.

„Quatsch. Das hast du dir ausgedacht. Du magst nur die Musik nicht, deswegen stört dich auch das Summen."

„Ich mag Musik", log er. „Nur nicht so laut."

„Du hast aber noch nie Musik gehört, wenn ich bei dir war."

Severus wollte erwidern, dass das wohl kaum ein ausschlaggebender Punkt sein konnte, wo er sie vielleicht viermal in seine Wohnung gelassen hatte, aber er schwieg. Lyssa hatte sowieso Recht. Er hörte keine Musik. Weil Musik die Gedanken abschweifen ließ. Besser war es, sich im hier und jetzt zu befinden. Abschweifen mochten die Dichter und Komponisten, aber nicht so logische Menschen wie er. Schon gar nicht, wenn die Gedanken einen in furchtbare Zeiten zurücktrugen.

„Ich habe doch Recht, oder?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig.

Ihren Körper durchfuhr ein leichtes Zittern, ihr war also doch kalt.

„Möchtest du herein kommen?", brummte er.

„Nein, ich finde es toll hier draußen", war ihre Antwort.

Meinte sie das ernst? Sie holte sich doch in ihrem dünnen Kleidchen den Tod. Aber er wollte ihr das nicht sagen, nicht nachdem sie sich einen Spaß daraus machte, dass er sie immer ermahnte.

„Wie du möchtest", antwortete er schließlich.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?"

Eine Frage, die er tatsächlich lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Abgesehen davon, dass meine Gartendekoration so blinkt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme und eine Irre in Sommerkleid in meinem Garten steht, geht es mir gut, danke."

Lyssa warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Und wirklich?"

Er überlegte kurz. Was wollte sie von ihm hören? Nun, vermutlich die Wahrheit, sagte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Severus ignorierte diese Stimme beständig, was jedoch nur bewirkte, dass sie lauter schrie.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, Lyssa", gab er zurück.

„Ich weiß es aber. Du hast Angst, mir zu begegnen, weil du nicht weißt, wie du auf mich reagieren sollst. Deswegen bin ich selber rüber gekommen, damit das hinter dir liegt."

Sie sagte zwar tatsächlich genau das, was ihn beschäftigte, aber nur Lyssa hatte eine so verquere Logik, dass sie aus diesem Grund eine solche Show abzog. Verrückt.

„Und außerdem habe ich dir auch gezeigt, wie du mich weiter mit mir umgehen solltest."

„Hast du?"

„Habe ich. So wie immer. Du bist mein miesepetriger Nachbar, der ständig etwas zu meckern hat, aber eigentlich doch nur darauf wartet, dass man ihm einen Anlass dazu gibt." Sie lachte erneut. „So und nicht anders möchte ich es haben."

Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Sie ärgerte ihn, weil er es so wollte?

„Du hast eine seltsame Logik, weißt du das?"

„Aber ja", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Und wenn ich es doch anders haben wollte?"

Einen kleinen Moment wirkte sie verunsichert.

„Wie meinst du das?"


	13. Agnus Dei

„Anders eben. Du weißt, was ich meine."

Bloß nicht diese verhassten Worte benutzen, die man in jedem Schundroman zu lesen bekam. Das würde sie niemals von ihm hören.

Sie lachte laut, vielleicht aus Nervosität.

„Ach so, das! Severus, das würde ich dir nicht einmal glauben, wenn du es mir sagen würdest. Geschweige denn in so einer halbgaren Frage."

Er lächelte schwach.

„In Ordnung. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du klüger bist, als du aussiehst."

Sie gab ihm einen spielerischen Stoß vor die Brust und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das war viel weniger charmant, als du denkst."

„Das sollte auch nicht charmant sein, das war mein ernst. Du wirst von mir nie eine charmante Bemerkung hören. Ja, ich hasse sogar das Wort charmant."

„Dann werde ich es von jetzt an viel häufiger benutzen", antwortete Lyssa mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Dann sah sie ihn prüfend an. „Gehen wir rein?"

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen nahm er sie an die Hand und nickte leicht.

..::~::..

Severus' letzter Morgen in Spinners End brach an. Der Himmel war grau und es schneite wie verrückt und so, wie der Himmel aussah, so fühlte sich Severus auch. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es ihm jemals schwer fallen würde, Spinners End zu verlassen, doch jetzt wäre er am liebsten einfach hiergeblieben. Und der Grund dafür war Lyssa. Bei ihr vergaß er seine Vergangenheit, die sie mit ihrer lauten Art vertrieb, so wie es die Menschen früher mit Dämonen getan hatten. Lyssa vertrieb seine ganz eigenen Dämonen, wenn sie nur die Treppe hinunter stolperte, sein Besteck ableckte, oder die Fenster putzte – und zwar mit ungewissem Ausgang.

Ausnahmsweise stand sie ihm an diesem Morgen nicht im Weg, obwohl er sich das gewünscht hätte. Wenn sie nur ein Wort sagte, würde er hier bleiben. Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie sah ihm stumm beim Packen zu, half ihm hier oder da mit knappen Worten, doch insgesamt war sie ungewöhnlich schweigsam.

Als Severus es nicht mehr aushielt, herrschte er sie an: „Tu etwas, oder geh nach Hause. Du störst mich."

Die Worte taten ihm augenblicklich wieder leid, aber er entschuldigte sich nicht. Sie musterte ihn jedoch nur aus ihren schwarzen Augen und machte ein spöttisches Gesicht, als wolle sie sagen: „Du nimmst dir deine schroffe Ader doch wohl selber nicht ab, oder?"

„Ist es schön in Hogwarts?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen und ließ sich nebenbei auf einem kleinen schwarzen Hocker nieder.

„Schon", antwortete er zurückhaltend.

Warum wechselte sie jetzt plötzlich das Thema?

„Ich wäre wirklich gerne hingegangen."

„Es ist eben eine Schule."

„Ja, aber man lernt dort zaubern. Ich würde alles dafür geben, das zu lernen."

„Hm", machte Severus. „Ich kann das nicht beurteilen."

„Das stimmt. Das kann niemand beurteilen, der kein Squib ist. Wir wissen alles über Hogwarts und die Zauberer. Aber wir gehören trotzdem nicht dazu. Aber wir gehören auch nicht zu den Muggeln. Eigentlich sind wir irgendwo dazwischen. Das ist nicht schön. Das Gefühl mag ich nicht."

Severus wusste nicht recht, was sie damit meinte, doch er gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen fuhr Lyssa ganz von selber fort.

„Ist es nicht schlimm, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man überhaupt hingehört? Woran man ist?"

Ja, das Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut. Manchmal hatte er es selber und es traf ihn jedes Mal mit unerwarteter Härte. Doch davon wollte er Lyssa nicht erzählen. Was hätte es ihm auch gebracht.

So antwortete er unverbindlich: „Das verstehe ich gut."

„Das ist gut", erwiderte sie lediglich.

Severus wusste nun wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen, außerdem war er mit Packen fertig.

„Lyssa..., ich muss nun los."

Sie nickte und stand auf. Heute trug sie eine merkwürdige Kombination aus einem mintgrünen Pulli und einer blauen Schlabberhose, die besser in die siebziger Jahre gepasst hätte, als ins Jetzt. Das Haar hatte sie sich im Gegensatz dazu fein säuberlich hoch gesteckt und ihre schwarzen Augen leuchteten heute seltsam. Es schmerzte ihn, diese Augen erst im Sommer wiederzusehen.

„Ich werde nach drüben gehen", antwortete sie leise und trat neben ihn.

Severus nahm seinen Koffer und trug ihn in den Flur. Seitdem er Lyssa kannte, zauberte er viel weniger, obwohl es ihm erst jetzt wirklich aufgefallen war. Doch weil Lyssa seine Zauberkräfte so beneidete, wollte er sie ihr umso weniger Bewusst machten. Seltsam, dass er darauf Rücksicht nahm, wo er doch sonst auf nichts und niemanden achtete.

Lyssa öffnete die Haustür und sah ins Schneetreiben hinaus. „Das werden ungemütliche Tage", sagte sie.

Er nickte und trat nach draußen und sie kam hinzu.

„Geh schnell in den Haus, es ist kalt", bat er sie. Nicht weil er nicht wollte, dass sie fror, sondern weil er den Moment abkürzen wollte. Diesen verdammten quälenden Moment.

„Gleich", sagte Lyssa.

In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas. Es war die Taschenuhr, die sie ihm am Weihnachtsabend geschenkt hatte. Er hatte sie, seitdem sie sie ihm geschenkt hatte, nicht mehr angerührt, warum konnte er selbst nicht erklären, doch er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er, wenn er das Geschenk tatsächlich bei sich trug, auch immer ein Teil von Lyssa mit sich nahm, egal wo er hinging. Das Gefühl konnte er nicht ertragen. Nicht weil er Lyssa nicht mochte, er machte sich da gar nichts mehr vor, das konnte er seiner toten Großmutter erzählen, er mochte die kleine Squib, sondern eher, weil dazu eben auch dieses schmerzende Gefühl gehörte, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war.

Doch all das sagte er ihr nicht.

„Ich muss sie oben liegen gelassen haben."

Sie lächelte schief.

„In der Schublade unter deinen Winterklamotten war die wirklich schwer zu finden. Kein Wunder, dass du sie nicht wiedergefunden hast."

Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Lyssa unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Ja, ich habe in deinen Schubladen herum gekramt. Ich habe aber auffallend wenig spannendes Zeug gefunden."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Tonnen von Pornographie? Leichenteile? Da war es wieder: Lyssa brachte ihn dazu, nicht an vergangenes oder trauriges zu denken, sondern an lustige oder abstrakte Dinge. Ganz, wie es ihr in den Kram passte. Und genau das war es, was er so an ihr mochte...

„Nimm sie mit. Ich würde mich freuen", kam sie wieder auf die Uhr zurück.

Er fühlte das schwere Stück in seiner Handfläche und schob sie in die Tasche.

„Ich weiß."

Etwas Dämlicheres hätte er kaum sagen können, schoss es ihm unpassend durch den Kopf.

„Oh, Moment, ich habe etwas vergessen", rief sie plötzlich und stürmte nach drinnen.

Severus sah ihr verwirrt nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie vergessen haben könnte, er hatte längst den Überblick über ihren Kram verloren, denn ab und an verschwand sie in ihrem Haus, brachte ein paar Dinge mit nach drüben und brachte alte zurück. Darunter allerdings auch gerne mal seine Bücher, die er schnellstens zurückgefordert hatte.

Das Getrampel meldete Lyssas Rückkehr. Und die Musik – Lyssas allgegenwärtige Musik. Dieses Mal schleppte sie ihren Ghettoblaster mit nach draußen, der ein leichtes Agnus Dei spielte.

„Muss das sein?", fuhr er sie an.

„Ja. Mit der Musik kann ich mich besser erinnern."

„Wie bitte?", knurrte er, weil er die merkwürdige Frau mal wieder nicht verstand.

„Wenn ich das Lied beim nächsten Mal höre, dann kann ich mir diesen Augenblick ganz genau vorstellen."

Reichlich merkwürdige Erklärung von einer reichlich merkwürdigen Frau.

„Welchen Augenblick?"

„Na, diesen hier. Jetzt!"

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick. Zumindest würde er nie wieder Mozart hören können, ohne an Lyssa denken zu müssen. Da er aber nie Musik hörte, war das eigentlich auch hinfällig. Das sprach er vorsorglich nicht aus, denn Lyssa war in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung, da wollte er sie nicht noch herausfordern, reizen oder kränken.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte er leise.

Sie sah ihn an. „Ich weiß."

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder", versprach er ihr. Warum er das tat, wusste er selbst nicht, aber er meinte es in diesem Moment genauso.

Sie strich sich ein paar Schneeflocken aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ich werde nach drinnen gehen", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterblick zu ihrem Haus.

„Das wird das Beste sein", stimmte er ihr zu.

Einen flüchtigen Moment berührte ihre Hand seine.

„Gute Reise, Severus."

Er lächelte.

„Die wünsche ich dir auch."

Sie warf den schwarzen Schopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Ich habe es nicht weit."

„Das kann man so oder so sehen", entgegnete er vieldeutig.


	14. Stille II

Severus hatte schon immer gefunden, dass der Frühling die lästigste aller Jahreszeiten war. Warum waren alle Menschen dann nur so krampfhaft glücklich und fröhlich, vor allem seine Schüler? Am liebsten hätte er ihnen allesamt Punkte abgezogen, aber Heiterkeit war nun einmal leider kein Grund für einen Punktabzug. Und Valentinstag schon mal gar nicht, auch wenn er dieses Fest albern und nervtötend fand. Wenigstens hatte Lyssa es nicht gewagt, ihm einen Valentinstagsgruß zuzusenden, denn Lyssa hin oder her, den hätte er wortlos in Stücke gerissen.

Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er die Tage zu den Sommerferien zählte und sich schlimmer benahm denn je. Das tat ihm zwar nicht direkt leid, aber es fiel ihm auf. Seine Schüler fielen in Ohnmacht vor seinen Stunden und seine Stimme brachte Kinder zum Weinen.

Wenn er das Lyssa erzählte, würde sie sich kaputt lachen. Sie fürchtete sich nie vor ihm. Sie war zwar nicht direkt ein Kind, aber sie benahm sich meistens wie eins, also konnten die infantilen Blindgänger in seiner Klasse doch auch endlich mal aufhören, sich zu benehmen, als wäre er der dunkle Lord leibhaftig.

Zwei Wochen vor den Sommerferien war Severus froh, als sich das Leben in Hogwarts endlich dem Ende zuneigte. Manches Mal dachte er darüber nach, nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Wie wäre das wohl? Ganz schön einsam, war sein erster Gedanke. Nein, überhaupt nicht, Lyssa war doch da. Lyssa war immer da. Das war eigentlich das Schönste an ihr. Es war schön, nach Hause zu kommen, wenn jemand auf einen wartete.

Zwei Tage vor seiner Abreise kam es im Lehrerzimmer zu einem seltsamen Gespräch.

„Du hast dich verändert, Severus", sagte Minerva McGonagall zu ihm.

„Ja, er ist noch gemeiner geworden", antwortete Professor Sprout an seiner Stelle.

Sie hatte ihm nicht verziehen, dass er sie „alte Vogelscheuche" genannt hatte, nachdem sie versucht hatte, die Strafarbeiten einer Hufflepuff zu milden, die sie für zu lautes Niesen bekommen hatte.

„Nein, nein", widersprach Minerva, nickte an ihrem Tee und schaute zu ihm hinüber, während Severus intensiv auf die Tischplatte starrte.

Warum sprachen Frauen eigentlich ständig über Männer, die anwesend waren, als seien sie eben nicht da? Etwas, das er wohl nie verstehen würde.

„Er wirkt zufriedener", begann Minerva erneut.

„Ja, weil er noch gemeiner ist", widersprach die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs.

„Könntet ihr wohl augenblicklich aufhören, über mich zu reden, während ich noch im Zimmer bin?", herrschte er sie an, als er es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt?", tuschelte Pomona Sprout erneut und die beiden lachten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner.

Wütend stand Severus auf und glättete seinen Mantel.

„Jetzt hast du ihn verscheucht!", rief Minerva mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Was ist überhaupt mit euch beiden los?", tobte er.

„Nichts. Wir haben eben auch gute Laune", antwortete sie herausfordernd.

Verärgert rauschte Severus zur Tür und bemühte sich, den Wortwechsel der beiden Lehrerinnen nicht mehr mitanzuhören. Doch den letzten, an ihn gerichteten Satz, den verstand er ganz genau.

„Ich habe doch Recht, Severus, oder? Du bist zufriedener."

..::~::..

Als Severus aus dem Kamin stieg, war es dunkel und still in Spinners End. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass Lyssa hier auf ihn wartete? Wohl kaum, sie besaß keinen Schlüssel und eigentlich war ihm das nur recht. Was hätte er getan, wenn die bekloppte Squib sein Heim umdekoriert hätte? In seiner Tasche klimperte die kleine Uhr, die Lyssa ihm geschenkt hatte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs sprangen die Lichter an und er stellte seine Tasche ab. Draußen im Garten war ebenfalls alles dunkel. Er lauschte kurz. Nein, keine Musik. Nun, sie konnte ja auch nicht wissen, wann er zurückkommen würde.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Terrassentür und spähte nach drüben. Kein Laut, kein Licht. Eigenartig. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk sprangen die Lichter im Garten an. Der Wind frischte auf, eine warme Sommerbrise.

Ohne seine Sachen wegzuräumen, eilte Severus in den Flur. Ihm war egal, wie albern er sich verhielt, er wollte sie nur sehen. Jetzt sofort!

Er riss seine Haustür auf und stürmte durch seinen Vorgarten, trat das Gartentor mit dem Fuß auf und eilte zu Lyssas Haus. Doch immer noch alles Dunkel. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nicht zu Hause. Die hässlichen Flamingos waren nicht mehr da. Vielleicht hatte sie ein Einsehen gehabt. Oder sie waren bei den Frühlingsstürmen davon geflogen, wer wusste das schon.

Ihr Briefkasten lag umgestürzt auf dem Gehweg. Verwundert kletterte Severus darüber hinweg und blieb knapp dahinter stehen, wandte sich dann doch noch einmal dem Briefkasten zu. Der Name Montjeu war durchgestrichen.

Severus rannte die letzten Meter bis zur Tür und drückte die Klingel, doch es gab kein Geräusch. Sie schien abgeschaltet zu sein. Auch ihr Klingelschild war fort. Angstvoll sah er sich um. Was war hier geschehen?

Die Treppenstufen waren gesprungen und mit Moos bewachsen, als hätte schon eine Weile niemand mehr sauber gemacht.

Weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, flüsterte Severus schließlich: „Alohomora."

Die Tür schwang geräuschlos auf und Severus machte einen einzigen Schritt nach drinnen, der ihn sogleich wieder aus der Wohnung heraus trieb. Schon von hier aus konnte er sehen, dass der Flur leer war. Das Sofa, was man immer von hier aus hatte sehen können, stand nicht mehr an seinem Platz und dort, wo Bilder an der Wand gehangen hatten, zierten kahle Ränder die weiße Wand. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne warf seltsame Schatten auf die Fliesen und Severus schlug schwer atmend die Tür zu.

Was war hier nur geschehen? Er machte ein paar Schritte zurück und stieg die Treppenstufen hinunter. Dann erkannte er ein Schild, das unter dem Küchenfenster angebracht war: „Zu vermieten."

Eine Telefonnummer eines Maklerbüros aus London folgte.

Sie war fort. Sie war tatsächlich fort. So schnell wie er gekommen war, so schnell verschwand Severus auch. Genau wie Lyssa zuvor. Sogar Mozart schwieg jetzt.

..::~::..

Ende

_Warum Snape von mir nie ein Happy End spendiert bekommt? Ich weiß nicht, es passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Ich danke all meinen netten Lesern und Reviewern für die Unterstützung und freue mich, wenn ihr euch ein wenig über Lyssa und Severus amüsiert habt. Ich mag diese Geschichte gern, ich krame sie manchmal hervor und lese selbst noch darin herum. Vielleicht sehen sich die beiden ja doch noch einmal wieder..._


End file.
